Return of the Revanchist
by SEAL98
Summary: When the nightmares from Mortis continue to get worse, Anakin, persuaded by Padme, confides in the Jedi Council the man in his nightmares. But after calling from the grave, is the galaxy ready for the return of Revan and his confidant the Exile? What will happen in the Clone Wars with these Jedi returning from the dead to stop the return of the Emperor?(Clone Wars/no new pairings)
1. Chapter 1

"The darkness has returned. The Emperor is here. Summon me Anakin. I am your last hope…"

The voice faded to black and Anakin found himself surrounded by a swirling red cloud. It was in this cloud an image appeared. A black mask and helmet appeared behind him, with a strange hiss sounding every time he took a breath, and a cackling evil laughter that sounded dreadfully familiar.

The voice called out again from the blackness. "I can save you Anakin…I can take your place. It is the only way to save the ones you love from their destruction…you…"

Anakin snapped up, breathing heavily. After slowing his breaths, he looked to his left to find his wife still sleeping peacefully. He shook his head and ran his hands down his face before rolling over in his bed and getting up, silently sliding a cloak over his bare chest, before stepping out into the open living area that overlooked Coruscant. The dimly lit room had a perfect view of the Jedi Temple, the sight of which caused Anakin to collapse to one of the couches. _"What am I doing? I'm now hiding my entire life from the Jedi Council. If I can't tell them about Padme, then I have to tell them about the dreams. Otherwise…"_

Anakin shuddered as he conjured up tales of Jedi that had gone mad because they had internalized their worst fears and premonitions. It was then that he was interrupted by his wife, who gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "The nightmare again?"

Anakin nodded. "It's a vision. I'm sure of it."

"Have you talked to Obi-Wan? I'm sure that he could help."

"Maybe. I'm just afraid. If these visions are of and from who I think they are, the council will do all in their power to stop this vision from becoming reality."

"What do you see?"

Anakin stopped for a moment and looked at his wife, before gently squeezing her hand and kissing it. "It's best that I don't say."

"Tell me, Anakin." She responded gently but with a sharp undertone.

Anakin looked away before responding, "I see pain, hurt, evil. The death of those I hold closest to me. I see…a mask. I hear a sharp hiss instead of the sound of someone's breath. And the worst part is…I think the person behind the mask…is me."

"This is the same nightmare you've been having since Mortis?"

Anakin nodded. "I don't know what it means."

"Maybe it's time that you take this to the council. They'll know what to do."

"Padme, if I open up to them, they might glimpse inside me and see us. I can't let that-"

"You are my husband, Anakin. I won't have you suffer when the cure is so close. I have faith that you will continue to stow us away inside the depths of your heart. Our relationship is safe, my love. Now go. Don't return until you have told the council."

Anakin sighed heavily and nodded. He stood up and turned around to go grab his lightsaber and robes, but found Padme holding them for him. "I thought you might need these."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'll always love you, Padme. I never could have thought that I would be blessed with you."

She smiled and squeezed him before letting him go. "I love you too, Anakin."

A short time later, Anakin sat in Yoda's meditation room, with only the Jedi Master and himself awake at that hour. "A vision. Troubling you, it is?"

"Yes, Master."

"And see, what do you?"

Anakin went into full detail, describing every little element of the dream that he had come to hate so much. After his prolonged explanation, he closed his eyes and tried to find peace, whilst Yoda rubbed his chin, pondering the dilemma. "The voice speaking. Recognize it, do you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Someone you know, perhaps?"

"No, Master. In fact, this person has been dead for millennia. I only know him because he is the most famous member of this order."

Yoda nodded and waved his hand, signaling the young Jedi to continue. "It's Revan. Revan is the one speaking to me. Revan is the one entering my dreams long after he became one with the force.

It's Revan who calls out to me from the grave."

The Jedi Council was convened as the dawn sun rose over Coruscant, casting a deep orange glow over the tense council members. After explaining the dream to them, Anakin stood in the middle, unsure what to think of the terse and slightly panicked conversation that began to take place between members. Finally, after a few minutes of discussion, Mace Windu asked, "Have you told us everything, Young Skywalker?"

"Everything, Master."

The Jedi nodded before looking to Obi-Wan. "I'm not sure what to make of this." Anakin's former master stated.

Daack Khaar, a human with short dark hair and thick stubble, the youngest member of the council, interjected, saying, "If the dream started after the debacle on Mortis, one could venture to say that the deepening connection to the force there may have resulted in Revan finding you from beyond the grave."

Anakin nodded his agreement and then asked, "What should I do, Masters?"

They all looked at one another, nodding in silent agreement, before Mace Windu spoke. "If the great Jedi master comes to you again…let his will be done. He picked this time and this place for a reason. He is one with the force. Who are we to stand in his way?"

Anakin nodded, bowed, and exited the chamber, leaving behind a council that was sufficiently frightened.

Ahsoka fell in step behind him soon after he left the chamber, saying, "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Ahsoka. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, thank you for asking. The same can't be said for you, I imagine?"

Anakin shook his head. "No Ahsoka, I don't imagine so. I think that the vision will come to fruition soon, one way or another. At least, that's what the council thinks. I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"What did they say, Master?"

"If it happens again, to follow Revan's lead."

"Will you?"

"I don't think that I have a choice in the matter, young one."

"Don't you though?"

"Not if I want to have my life back. I just want to know what it all means."

It was then that the pair felt a brush of air and saw Tarrahn Nicol'ik, a human Jedi Adventurer that little was known about fall in step with them. "Skywalker. Padawan Tano. Come with me."

The master and apprentice were confused but nodded in agreement and followed the Jedi Adventurer as he hastened his step. They walked for a short ways down a long corridor on the edge of the temple with a splendid view of the skyline before darting inside a dark room. It was here that they found other Jedi already assembled in Ceremonial Jedi Robes. Tarrahn Nicol'ik pulled his hood over his head and stepped in flank with the other Jedi. All were hooded in soft white robes with deep hoods that hid their faces. The pair saw a familiar figure and recognized the young council member Daack Khaar near the head of the stone table that stood in the middle of the large, dark space.

"What is the meaning of this?" Anakin demanded, he and Ahsoka both immediately on the defensive.

Master Khaar stepped out of the group and said, "Calm, Skywalker, calm. We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help."

"And how is that?" Ahsoka demanded, her unignited lightsabers ready at a moment's notice.

"Anakin, there is only one way that Revan will leave you be. That is if he is no longer one with the force, but one with us, his Jedi brethren."

Anakin stepped back, astonished. "You're saying…summon him? What is this, black magic?"

Kareen Mal'Kor shook his head. "Not at all. The famed Jedi Master was inevitably tied to the Emperor after everything the Emperor did to him. Their life-forces are tied together. Because of the Emperor's sheer power, we believe that he was born again, a new Emperor for a new millenia. Smarter, more cunning. Because of this, we believe that Revan has awoken from his slumber and now is ready to come back and finish the work that he started all those millennia ago."

Anakin shook his head. "This is ludicrous. Absolutely crazy. This is stuff the Nightsisters of Dathomir would shudder at doing."

Master Khaar responded, "This is a dangerous time, Anakin. We can't turn down the help of a Jedi master. Especially not one as powerful and wise as Revan. ESPECIALLY not if the Emperor himself has a new living host."

Anakin sighed and reattached his weapon to his belt, knowing that the mysterious Jedi sect he was in the presence of was right. "What can I do?"

"Lie on this table."

The young Jedi did as he was told and closed his eyes, finding peace and calm. Kareen Mal'Kor quietly slid over and whispered, "Close your eyes Ahsoka."

But before she could do so, Master Khaar touched Anakin's forehead, and the Jedi Knight's body convulsed and twisted, portraying an image of pure agony. Ahsoka reached for her master, yelling for the other Jedi to stop, but she was held back by Kareen.

"ANAKIN!" She screamed. Then, just as quickly as it began, it was over.

Ahsoka rushed to her masters' side and cradled his head, asking, "Master, are you alright?"

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and gingerly nodded. "I'm fine." Master Khaar stepped forward and asked, "Skywalker, what did you see?"

Anakin was quiet for a moment before whispering, "He's here."

A deep blackness that had long held the man chained to the eternal nothingness that was being one with the force was broken as a light shot through the blackness. An image of a young man, donned in dark robes with long, dark hair, flashed before the man's eyes before he felt a pain deep shoot through his chest. The man threw his head back, screaming, as the pain intensified to a level that was nearly unbearable. And then, just as quickly as it had all began, it stopped. The blackness returned, but different. The man felt different. The darkness was not absolute, but rather, a reflection of a space that was devoid of natural light. Then, he opened his eyes, and found that same man from the table, amongst many other Jedi, staring at him in shock. A young Togruta drew both of her lightsabers and launched herself at the man with a yell. The man, without a thought, drew his lightsaber and blocked the young Togruta's attack with his purple blade. Just as quickly, he picked his opponent up and tightened a force grip on her throat, choking her. The rest of the Jedi in the room drew their blades, and a man in darker robes with a blue lightsaber attacked viciously, locking blades with the man, glaring darkly, the power of the dark and light both emanating from him.

"Let. Her. Go." Then, the man recognized Anakin, and just as quickly recognized the temple. He immediately dropped the young girl and withdrew his blade.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The Jedi knight also closed his blade and offered his hand. "All is forgiven, Revan."

At the sound of his name, a chorus of memories rushed through his mind. He saw his wife Bastilla, his many companions, and last, the cackling face of the emperor that ruined his past life. The rush of memories caused him to fall to his knees. Daack shook his head as he watched Revan stare back at them from the floor, holding his head in shock. "Amazing…I never thought I would see him with my own eyes."

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin, both of their faces emanating shock at the new wrinkle that had been ripped from the fabric of reality. "Master…"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

Anakin gingerly stepped forward. "…Revan?"

Revan looked back up at Anakin. He was quiet for a moment before responding, "I know you. Somehow…I know you. You are the only one here that I recognize. What is going on?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. I hoped you would have an answer for that."

"Master?!"

The voice came from a man in the shadows, who rushed out to grab Revan. Revan instantly recognized Alex Roth, a former apprentice who had severed his connection to the force.

"The lost apprentice…" Revan heard one of the masters in the room whisper in awe.

"Master, why are we here?"

"Alex, call me Revan. I told you that a thousand times in the last life. And, to answer your question…I don't know."

Anakin coughed and raised his hand. "Perhaps I can lend some insight into that. Apparently, introductions are in order…"

The rest of the day on Coruscant was a busy one, both within the Jedi temple and within the government complex. The Jedi began to try and piece together why Revan and Alex Roth had come back, at this moment of all moments. After an afternoon of meditation and deliberation, the two men were set free, with the promise that they would soon be leading Jedi and clones in campaigns against the Separatists.

The two men, knowing that it would soon be their responsibility to lead men into war, spent the afternoon catching up and absorbing as much about the state of galactic affairs and warfare as they could, all whilst lending valuable knowledge about the mysterious emperor that most suspected had resurfaced in the form of the shady and hidden Darth Sidious. After that, the pair took part in a quick sparring session, before taking stock of their robes and lightsabers, which had somehow appeared in the rooms they now called home. The pair showered up and donned tan tunics with brown cloaks, their purple lightsabers hidden beneath their cloaks.

"Now for the fun part." Revan remarked as they walked to the outdoor landing pad of the Jedi Temple.

Roth asked, "And what's that, Revan?"

"Politicians."

The pair met Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka at the landing pad. They quickly boarded a LAAT gunship that held a few clones and were whisked off to the senate building. They were dropped off on a landing pad and were met by Senators Padme Amidala, Kista Andron, and Ana Tunlo, who were key members, along with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, of the Peace Caucus within the Senate.

The Jedi bowed in respect to the senators and Padme responded with a bow, before greeting them, "Master Jedi, thank you for meeting with us. Are these the two Jedi you spoke of?"

Anakin nodded, taking the lead, saying, "Senator Amidala, may I introduce Alex Roth…"

Alex took a step forward, bowed, and said, "Anything I can do in service of this Republic, miss, I will do so without question."

The three senators nodded in appreciation, and as he stepped back, Alex looked over and locked eyes with Ana, causing him to lightly smile. Ana, seeing that, smiled widely, in spite of herself.

"…and finally, none other than Revan himself."

Revan did not step forward, simply standing back and taking a slight bow of indifference. "Senators."

The senators were instantly shocked by the appearance of Revan. He was tall for a human, six and a half feet, and his hair long and dark. A scar, very similar to Anakin's, adorned his right eye and forehead. But what drew them in, however, was not anything attractive or noticeable about the rest of his physical appearance. It was his eyes. His eyes were a deep, electric blue that seemed to dig into one's soul. When the senator's stared into his gaze, it was as if they saw him staring through their outward facades and into their souls. The power that clearly emanated from him was enough to make Padme shudder.

Alex Roth was much more the balance to the powerful and infamous Jedi that he had served. He too had long hair, but it was blonde. His face was clean of the marks of war and his eyes, while the same color of Revan's, were not an intense gaze as much as they were a content bliss. While Revan maintained a stoic expression, not betraying the slightest indication of how he felt, Roth was much quicker to let an easygoing and radiant smile appear.

Padme motioned the Jedi to follow them to the chancellor's office. Anakin fell in step with Padme, who remarked, "The two, especially Revan, radiate pure power. How did this happen Anakin?"

"I'll tell you about it tonight."

On the other side of the group, Ana caught up with Alex and tried to match his long strides in an effort to keep up with him without it being obvious. "Greetings, Senator." Alex said without looking down.

"Master Jedi. What else can you tell me about your…condition?"

The Jedi chuckled in response. "Condition? I would hardly call it that. Now, miracle?…possibly. As for what I know, well, I know as much as you do, Senator. I can assure you, however, that as I find out the how and why, that you will be the first to know."

Ana smiled at the not so subtle approach and responded, "I would very much appreciate that, Master Jedi."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Please, enough with the Master Jedi. It makes me sound far too unapproachable. My name is Alex, not Master, not Jedi, not Master Jedi…just Alex."

"Alright then…Alex."

"That's better."

They walked in silence before Roth said, "I sense your concern. Enlighten me."

"It's just that I'm not sure how the rest of the Senate is going to respond to this development."

"I wouldn't worry, Senator. Let them think what they will. Let them believe they have the power to affect myself and Revan."

Alex held up his hand and his lightsaber came to rest in it through the force. "This is where the real power lies."

"You aren't very fond of politicians, are you?"

"Not especially, no. It's not the job itself, but rather, what I have seen from politicians once they get their power. In the previous life, the bulk were corrupt and only cared for themselves. It's safe to say they rubbed me the wrong way."

Alex was quiet for a moment. "All who gain power are afraid to lose it. And I've never seen someone fight tooth and nail, as dirty as possible, to keep that power like the politicians from all those years ago."

Ana, curious, asked, "But didn't you just hold up your lightsaber and tell me that was where real power lies?"

Alex smiled and nodded, somewhat appreciative of how she had caught on and attempted to trap his line of thinking. "Yes, I did. But this isn't power for power's sake…it's power wielded for the sake of others."

Revan and Alex Roth were the first to enter the office of the Chancellor. " _It still looks the same, millennia later."_ Revan thought to himself.

But that was only a brief impression, for the next sensation he felt was that something felt familiar. Not the room. Not a remark. Not deja'vu. But rather, a feeling. _"This presence…where have I felt it before?"_

Revan pushed the feeling away and the two men bowed, and the Chancellor said to the rest of the party, "Thank you, Master Jedi and honorable senators. Now, leave us."

Anakin and Ahsoka stood separate from the senators and Obi-Wan, who was telling them about Revan and Alex Roth. "Master, I have never felt such power as what they have."

"They are powerful in the force, Ahsoka. Dangerous, cunning, and although good people, they are always toeing the line between light and dark. Be vigilant, Ahsoka."

"It sounds like they are willing to do whatever is needed to accomplish the task."

Anakin nodded. "Yes. That's a trait that can serve a man or enslave him. They have control over their emotions and thus can tame that trait to serve them. But it's a fine line Ahsoka. A fine line…"


	2. Chapter 2

(What's up guys! Redoing the whole story. Keeping the same basic plot that's been fleshed out so far, but changing some writing style, wording, formatting, some minor plot stuff, etc. Enjoy!)

(Listen to "Padme's Ruminations for 10 minutes Episode III" Soundtrack as you read. It's on youtube.)

"Master Windu, we need to use these men! They're back for a reason! Use them and rally men behind them. They were heroes of the Republic once. They can be again." Daack argued.

Master Windu quickly responded, saying, "I hesitate to use these men in the field of battle. They have only been back for a short time. The galaxy is different. They need time to adjust…and quite frankly, I'm not sure that it's a good idea to put them in the field in the first place."

Daack scoffed. "Those two, especially Revan, are warriors. There's no place in the galaxy in which they would be more at home than in the field."

"Fine, then MAYBE I think that it is not a good idea to put these two back in the field of battle because of what it could do to them. You forget, after they were heroes of the Republic, the were turned and became the Republic's worst enemy."

"They were under the influence of the eternal emperor, Master. Don't you think it will be different this time around?"

"I think they run a fine line between the light and the dark. And that's without the influence of the emperor. I hesitate to make them figures for our men to rally behind if they are going to desert the Republic again."

Daack laughed in response before accusingly saying, "You're operating off of assumptions."

"And you aren't?"

Yoda interjected, ending the heated debate. "Enough discussion, this is. Wait, we will, for another time." The two men nodded and settled back in their seats as the council went to discuss more of the same.

A short time later, the door to the council chamber opened and Masters Khaar and Kenobi, in conversation, stepped out of the lift to find a pacing Anakin. "What did they decide?" He asked, rushing to the pair as soon as he saw them.

"They…decided against putting them in the field. I'm sorry, Anakin." Kenobi told him.

Anakin scoffed and said, "Unbelievable. They have access to the greatest Jedi warrior in the history of the order and they want him to hide away in the temple and meditate while we lose hand over fist against the Separatists' and their latest campaign into the core worlds!"

Daack sighed and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know, Anakin. But right now all we can do is wait."

Anakin nodded and sighed before Kareen Mal'Kor, who had been standing to the side, came up and changed the subject. "Has anyone seen the latest battle report?"

The rest of the group shook their heads. "They took Aaeton today. The separatist fleet dropped from hyperspace behind our outer defenses and tore them apart. The planet itself fell shortly after. They jammed communications around the planet. We didn't know a thing."

"Casualties?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They bombed five of the most populous cities on the planet. It's in the millions."

Anakin shook his head. "Who led the attack?"

"A new leader within the Seperatists. A dark Jedi by that goes by the name of Xanatos."

Obi-Wan and Daack Khaar both felt their hearts stop as they heard the name. "Did you say…Xanatos?" Obi-Wan asked in a tight voice.

Kareen nodded. Anakin, noticing the distress on Obi-Wan's face, asked, "Who is this man, Obi-Wan? I've never heard of any Jedi by the name of Xanatos."

"He was Qui-Gon's first padawan."

Revan was silently meditating, reaching out into the force to try and connect with his former family and friends when he heard the door open and close and someone sit down quietly. He slowly opened his eyes to find Alex Roth sitting there, a concerned look on his face. "What is it, Alex?"

"There's a disturbance in the force. A quiet voice screaming out for help."

"And what do you know of this voice?"

"It's not a force sensitive being. Rather, someone I'm familiar with."

"Considering our situation, the list of people is rather limited."

"Exactly what I thought. I fear that something terrible has befallen Senator Tunlo."

"Do you have any information to convince the Jedi Council of this?" Revan asked calmly.

"No, but…you never were much for council permission, were you?"

Revan cricked his eyebrows. "Not the smartest thing to say?" Alex asked.

Revan simply nodded in response.

"Noted."

"Alright. Let me grab my cloak. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we were to check the senator's quarters while out for a breath of fresh air."

The two headed for the landing pit beneath the temple and grabbed a speeder, setting off over the Coruscant skyline for the penthouse the Senator occupied. "Keep your emotions in check, Alex."

"Of course, Revan."

"I'm not referring to right now. I'm speaking in general. We don't know what's happening, why we're here, or how long we will be here. Emotional attachments will prove counterintuitive if we're to find our purpose for being brought back."

"With all due respect Master Revan, I think it is rather obvious why we're back."

"Oh?"

"The Emperor is here. You've felt the ripples of his presence. So have I. He has returned. That's why we're here."

Revan swerved to avoid a malfunctioning speeder that was falling out of the sky and then nodded thoughtfully. "I'd say that was a major reason that we are here, yes. But not the only one."

"And what would be the other one?"

"I'm still working on that part."

The pair arrived to find the penthouse dark and void of life. "Hmmm. Odd. She should be here. The Senate isn't in session and her security shuttle is still outside." Alex Roth remarked.

As soon as the pair stepped off of the speeder and onto the landing pad that was just outside of the penthouse, they felt a darkness sweep over their senses. "Master…someone's here."

"I know Alex. I felt it too. Let's walk inside."

The pair walked up the steps and into the living room to find it in a mess. Furniture was strewn about and blaster marks covered the walls. And just up the staircase that led into the private area stood three figures in black, the one in the middle wearing a billowing black cloak. "You shouldn't have come here." The voice said, coming from the figure in the middle.

"Well, it's a good thing that we rarely do the right thing." Revan responded with a smirk.

The figure laughed darkly and, as if on cue, the three all activated red lightsabers.

"Dark Jedi." Alex whispered.

"I know." Revan responded before he and his friend activated their violet blades. Then, without further words, the pair sprang into action.

Alex went for the two who stood behind the lead figure. They both simultaneously swung their blades down, causing Alex to roll out of the way of the first strikes and block the seconds. He pushed them back and began attack, mixing in various feints with heavy strikes to keep the two dark Jedi off balance and guessing. After forcing one back into a corner, he ducked below a slash aimed for his neck and kicked the feet out from under his other opponent before stabbing down, killing the first of the three. Wasting little time, he locked blades with the second opponent and continued on with his fierce attacks.

Revan locked eyes with the leader of the group and strode toward him with purpose emanating in every step he took. Without a word, he twirled his blade and attacked, and the two were quickly locked in a tight contest of blades. The dark side user attacked relentlessly, but with little coordination, and Revan quickly preyed on that, shifting from a defensive form with a few feints and light strikes mixed in to a more aggressive form that took advantage of his opponents' lack of defense, and what he soon came to find, lack of dueling experience. The two continued to duel across the foyer and down onto the landing pad, the violet and red blades sending sparks down to the grown, their glow visible from all around. Revan began to feel his anger pull him and he felt his caution and patience go to the wind. Anger began to mix in with his methodical yet fierce Vaapad lightsaber form and he attacked with growing anger, the force behind his blows beginning to grow and a force cloud beginning to stir around him. He dodged a meager attack from his tired opponent, rolling out of the way and blocking the opponents next slash, locking blades with him. Revan twisted his lightsaber and knocked the dark Jedi's blade from his hand before swinging his blade up, around, and down, slicing through the arms of the dark Jedi before stabbing him through the chest. The dark Jedi exhaled and fell to his knees, a shocked look on his face. He looked up and saw Revan's face, initially guarded by the cloak he kept on during combat, and shock entered his eyes. "No…it can't be."

Revan lifted him up through the force, gripping the fallen Jedi's throat in a tight clench. "Tell me where the Senator is."

The fallen Jedi just shook his head. "I-I can't-"

Revan's voice went from calm to a dark snarl, saying, "You WILL tell me where the Senator is or I will make your last moments of such pain and suffering you will wish you had."

The man stared at Revan for a moment with a wide-eyed look of fear before saying, "Aaeton. Darth Sidious told Master Xanatos to bring her to Aaeton."

Revan nodded while in the back of his mind he felt the presence of some other Jedi arriving and heard footsteps run up behind him.

"Good." He told the man before clenching his fist and then releasing the man to fall to the depths of Coruscant.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Kareen Mal'Kor, and Tarrahn Nicol'ik arrived just in time to see Revan drop the now dead dark Jedi to the depths of Coruscant. Anakin gently moved Ahsoka behind him and, along with the others, ignited his lightsaber.

"Sometimes one must get their hands dirty to get the common good accomplished." Revan said simply.

"That is not the Jedi way." Anakin said.

"You of all people should understand this Anakin." Revan said simply before turning to Tarrahn and Kareen. "The Seperatists are holding the senator on Aaeton. Judging by who they left behind to guard this secret, I'd say their intentions are far from the best. We need to get her before Sidious gets to her."

The Jedi ensemble disengaged their lightsabers and stepped back in shock. "The Lord of the Sith has his hands in this?" Kareen asked in disbelief.

Revan nodded. "I think we need to get a Jedi task force and leave for Aaeton as soon as possible."

Kareen nodded and said, "We had best get back to the temple."

Revan nodded, and looked over to Alex, saying, "Accompany them and tell the council what happened here. I'll be back in a little while." "Yes, Master. What about you?"

"I'll follow in a little while. There's something I need to check before I leave."

Revan watched them fly off into the night and turned back to look out over the city, his robed figure finally resting on watching the galactic senate building _. "The taste of the dark side was good, wasn't it? You felt the power. You tasted it. It whetted your appetite. You know what you want Revan."_

" _Leave me be, Emperor. I WILL find you. I've destroyed you once. I'll do it again."_

" _You're a fool, Revan. Good… That will play right into my hands."_

" _I WON'T DO YOUR BIDDING!"_

The Emperor's voice turned from a cackling evil whisper into a dark snarl _. "You already are."_

Abruptly, the connection was severed, and Revan found himself on his knees, staring at the galactic senate. _"Something sinister is in there. I hope that I'm not about to unleash whatever it is."_

As soon as Alex finished his report to the council, the Masters sat back and began to ponder what was to be done. Alex looked around, trying to read expressions, but in the dark of the council chamber without the light of the sun, he could discern little. Alex shrugged off the dark feeling that began to envelop him, but wasn't able to fully let its influence go. _"It's probably nothing. Council meetings in the dead of night always gave me the creeps anyways. That's probably what it is."_

Several minutes later, Mace Windu spoke, saying, "We do not approve of Revan methods, but regardless, this is something that we cannot simply forget about. We must protect the Senator from whatever sinister plot Sidious has put into play. You and Revan will go with a Jedi strike team to Aaeton to rescue the Senator. A fleet will be sent in behind you to liberate the planet, but not until you have the Senator. We can't afford to have them hide, or worse, kill the Senator before you have a chance to recuse them."

"Yes, Masters." Alex said before bowing and exiting the chamber.

After he left, Obi-Wan looked over and asked, "Are you sure putting Revan in the field is the best idea? He clearly embraces the dark side when it suits his purposes."

Windu sighed. "I know, Obi-Wan, but we have little choice. If they encounter Sidious there, I fear Revan might be the only chance our Jedi have at escaping with their lives."

"I don't like either of those options."

"Unfortunately, like them or not, we have to choose."

"And if Revan falls?"

"Then we must hope your former padawan fulfills the prophecy quicker than expected."

Revan arrived back in the landing zone beneath the temple to find Alex loading things into a transport. "We're good to go then, I assume?" "Yes, Master." Revan nodded and gazed out at the group that had been assembled. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Roth would be joining him. Multiple clones from the 501st interacted with Anakin and Ahsoka, laughing and joking as if there were a large amount of camaraderie that had been built by the two with their soldiers. Revan nodded in appreciation, always a warrior who believed in leading from the front with men you had developed relationships with.

Revan asked. "Is this the group we'll be taking?"

Roth nodded. "It's all the support we'll have until we rescue the Senator."

Anakin, hearing the question, interjected, "Should be all the support we need. It's just droids."

Roth replied, "And if it's not?"

Revan turned. "If you think the Emperor is going to be there, you are foolish. There is no way he would show his face. Not yet."

"Why?"

"He's weaker than he was last time. Still powerful, but weaker than before. And I defeated him before. He knows that. He's going to wait till we are weak and alone and pick us off, one by one."

Anakin nodded and rebutted, "That may be, but there's no way it's just droids guarding the Senator."

"If there's dark Jedi they will be dealt with like they were tonight."

Roth pulled Revan away and lowered his voice. "I'm glad you brought that up, Master. The Council is…worried about how you dealt with them."

"How so?"

"You tapped into the dark side, Master. We all sensed it."

"We are rescuing the Senator. We know where she is. That's the important thing. Whatever had to be done to get there was worth it."

"I think the Council would disagree."

"That's fine. They are well within their rights to do so. But my way has gotten results and I beat the Sith once for a reason. I trust my judgement over the Councils."

The Jedi task force boarded a sleek ship known as the Rogue Shadow and Revan immediately went to the center of the vessel to sit in the pilot's seat, but found Anakin and Ahsoka occupying both the pilot and copilot's seat. Grudgingly giving up control of the vessel, something he hated doing, he stood behind the two, his hands resting on the back of their chairs. "The ship's equipped with a cloaking device. We should get through the federation fleet with ease." Anakin stated.

"The cloaking device won't hide the beacon in the force. If there's dark Jedi down there, they'll know." Revan responded.

Anakin grudgingly nodded, and Revan continued, "When we get there, fly over the palace before you land."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"If, however small the chance, the Emperor is there, it's best I face him alone. His power, his aura, when he shields none of the dark side, it's enough to corrupt almost anyone."

"Like he did to you?" Anakin asked.

"This time's different. Just trust me when I say it's best I go in alone. Land the ship and then come to the palace."

"How do we even know she's at the palace?" Roth asked, butting into the conversation.

Revan simply turned and looked at him. "I know." He simply said, leaving little room for argument.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace a while later. With the cloaking device engaged, they flew right past the many unsuspecting capital ships that stood guard above the planet's atmosphere. Anakin let out a soft whistle. "Would you look at that. The Republic fleet is gonna have their work cut out for them."

Revan, however, wasn't focused on the ships. He instead watched the planet, an estuary of forests and ice before, as fires burned into her atmosphere. "They've ruined the place. All the forests, the cities...the beautiful planet…it's ruined."

"Aaeton isn't important to the war effort. Why would they do this?" Alex asked.

"To draw me out." Revan responded, halting for a second before continuing. "The Emperor knows."

Alex shook his head. "But we don't even know who the Emperor is. How could he possibly know that you're alive? And why would he destroy Aaeton to bring you out?"

"He's a lot closer than you might think. I can sense him. It's faint, it's subtle, but his influence, his hand, it covers everything in this war."

"Of course it does," Anakin responded, "He's the Sith lord. He's the leader of the Seperatists. He runs the whole show."

Revan shook his head. "No Skywalker. It's deeper, darker, more sinister, more cunning than that. The subtle influence is there. So faint and hidden that even the highest master in the order would have trouble sensing it. But I understand him. I know him. His tracks and his handiwork are familiar to me. His impression in the force is one that I can't forget, no matter how hard I try. No Skywalker, he's not just the leader of the Seperatists. He's much more than that. That's what makes him so dangerous."

Alex asked, "You didn't answer my last question. Why Aaeton?"

Revan, lost in memories, softly replied, "This was Batilla's home."

The rest of the trip down through space and into the planet's atmosphere passed with little incident and even less conversation. As they disengaged the cloaking device and flew over the now burning capital city of Aaeton towards the palace, Revan stepped back from his position behind the pilots and motioned Alex Roth to follow him. "Come with me. You are to secure the Senator."

"What about you, Master?"

"The Senator won't just be left with no guard. I'll take care of whomever the Emperor left to protect his interests. You take care of the Senator."

"Yes, Master."

By this point, the two had walked aft to the ramp and were on the edge, watching the ground fly underneath them. And then, with just a brief flicker in the force to let them know they were in the right place, they jumped, surging towards the ground to rescue Ana.

They landed on a snowy outcropping just beyond the throne room from the original temple, which was now a monument to the strength of the government for its people (Corellia Star Wars the Force Unleashed). There, they saw Senator Ana Tunlo tied in chains, along with several other beautiful girls. They were guarded by four bounty hunters and one hooded figure. The hooded figure, in particular, piqued the interest of Revan. He wore a blood red cloak that covered his torso but not his arms. He wore black boots that had his red pants tucked into them. His arms had armor that had been fused into the flesh and bone, turning the man into an evil machine of the dark side. The figure lifted his head and revealed a gray face with yellow eyes (Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 Endor dlc costume). "So, the great Revan lives."

Revan nodded. "Much longer than you will."

The figure sneered. "You know nothing of the power of the dark side. You're weak. My master will reward me for killing you."

Revan shook his head and chuckled to himself. "They never get any smarter do they? Alex, take care of the bounty hunters and then free the Senator and the others. I'll handle this one."

"Yes master."

Revan activated his violet lightsaber and the dark Jedi activated his two crimson blades. "I'll have you know, I've defeated the dark. I've won. I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

And with that, Revan ran forward and slashed his blade down in a powerful blow that the dark Jedi barely blocked. Then, with a shove and a parry, the dark Jedi earned himself some room before he attacked. In a matter of seconds, the duel was commenced.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark Jedi spun both of his blades in a flurry of strikes, forcing Revan to go on the defensive, giving ground as they fought from inside the temple to outside on the snow covered, half destroyed terrace that once provided royalty with a stunning view of the world they controlled. Now, however, the half-buried terrace served as the battleground for two talented force users.

Revan continued to give ground but began to mix in a few strikes and feints in an attempt to stand his ground, knowing that if he gave much more ground to the aggressive dark force user, he would be standing on the edge of a cliff that dropped hundreds of feet below. Revan slashed his blade forward, catching the Dark Jedi off guard, pushing the man off, allowing Revan some room and giving him a moment of relapse before the two warriors charged back at one another.

The purple and red blades sparked and melted snow around them as they twirled in their deadly dance. On the edge of his consciousness, he felt the Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones beginning to move towards him, but he knew it wouldn't be in enough time to help him or the Exile. The pair from the past were on their own.

In letting his mind drift to the other Jedi, Revan lost his focus for a split second and the result was a powerful force push that sent him flying to the edge of the cliff, separating him from his lightsaber as he flew through the air, rolled for a moment, and slid before coming to a stop. Visions danced in his head and darkness clouded his vision as he coughed and searched for breath, attempting to recover from the piledriver-like force to his chest.

Shaking the haze, he lifted his head and saw the red figure charging towards him. Revan's eyes widened, and he immediately summoned his lightsaber to him through the force and activated it just in time to block the two sabers that the dark Jedi had brought down to decapitate him. The two glared intensely at one another, hate filling the small space between their eyes. Revan saw the ring-shaped scar on the Jedi's cheek and spit in his face. "So, you're the one they call Xanatos. The dark side has corrupted you beyond recognition. You are nothing like the holograms from years ago."

"I am more powerful that you will ever be, Jedi." Xanatos responded, biting off every word.

Revan smiled darkly and shook his head. "You're misunderstood…you young fool."

As he spoke, Revan lifted his left hand and gripped Xanatos with his hand, grasping his throat and choking him. Revan stood back up and pushed his lightsaber, knocking Xanatos's blade back, before letting go of Xanatos.

Revan stared, a snarl emanating from his lips as he bit off words, anger flowing through him. "You know nothing of power, Xanatos."

Xanatos sneered in response. "And you do?"

Revan stared back, his expression never changing, but an electric blue fire erupting in his eyes. "More than you could ever possibly imagine."

With that, he gestured at Xanatos to come after him. Xanatos did so, but was quickly overwhelmed, with Revan first knocking one of his lightsabers out of his hand and over the cliffs and then disarming him with his blade before stabbing him through the torso. Revan yanked the blade out of the Xanatos' chest and watched him dropped to his knees before saying, "Send this message to your master."

Then, Revan swung his purple blade and cut down Xanatos.

Alex Roth had been in the midst of comforting the girls he had freed when he felt a powerful push and looked over to see Revan flung to the side of the cliff. Roth activated his lightsaber and rushed over to help, but before he could get there, he saw Revan shove off the aggressor, taunt him, and then quickly finish him. Sensing what was about to happen, he turned and shielded the girls' eyes with the force as Revan cut down the fallen Jedi. After the body slumped to the ground and the head rolled to the side, the Exile slowly walked over to his former master.

Revan stood there, his breaths labored and heavy with anger, his fists clenched with rage, his lightsaber humming the only noise other than the labored breathing of Revan. "You know that you did not have to do that Revan. You let your hate get the better of you. You gave into your emotion."

Revan turned his head and looked at him, his blue eyes filled with rage. "Spare me the speech, Exile. I will deal with my enemies as I please."

Revan walked back towards the fallen palace, but Roth grabbed him and yanked him around, an intense glare now etched into his features. "The council doesn't trust us as it is and believe that you will fall. I WILL NOT sit by and watch you do so. This is my second chance to Revan! I won't watch you fall back to the dark side. I won't."

Revan glared before biting off, "There. Is. No. Danger."

Roth shook his head. "You're wrong Revan. That dark kernel of the dark side will always be in your heart, whether you like it or not. If you keep feeding it and the Emperor is truly here…you won't be able to stand against him. And you know that."

Revan, defeated and regaining control of his emotions, turned and walked inside but nodded. "You're right Alex. You're right."

Ahsoka and Anakin walked at the head of the clones that left the Rogue Shadow once it landed, deep in conversation. "So, Master, if Revan can do so much good for the Jedi and the Republic, why do they distrust him?"

"Revan is one of the most powerful force users in the history of the order, Ahsoka. Even as he moved up through the ranks of the order, he demonstrated that at times he toed the line between the light and the dark far to finely for a Jedi, sometimes outright crossing it when he felt the cause was just. This made him very vulnerable to the dark side, and when he came across the Emperor on Dromund Kaas, he quickly fell from the light and came back to start an all-out galactic war. Many Jedi, frustrated with the council for years, reached their boiling point and fell to the dark side themselves, joining the Sith and swearing allegiance to Revan, sparking the period formally known as the Jedi Civil War."

Ahsoka nodded but remained confused, her question still unanswered. "They taught us all of that, as well as the search for the Star Forge, his attachment to Bastilla, and his final mission to find the emperor. But none of that answers my question, Master."

Anakin smiled. "You've become wise, Ahsoka. No, you're right, none of that gives a concrete explanation. The council knows that Revan inspires loyalty among all who follow him. He's a natural leader. They're afraid of what could happen should the dark lord of the Sith manage to find Revan. The seeds of the dark side are still in his heart, even after so much time has passed. No one truly understands Revan. The council fears that everything will play out as it once did and we'll find ourselves in a civil war with the greatest force user the order has ever seen leading an armada of Sith."

Ahsoka looked up at him, searching for guidance in what had become an increasingly complex landscape over the past few days. "And what do you think about him, Master?"

Anakin shrugged in response. "I don't know Ahsoka. I really don't know."

They tread on for a kilometer in silence before Ahsoka spoke again, breaking the silence. "Revan left to fight the Mandalorians to save the Republic and its innocent citizens. I don't see how that is that bad."

Anakin didn't say anything, but Ahsoka glimpsed over and couldn't miss the dark expression that adorned his face. He coldly bit off, "We have to abide by the decision of the council, Ahsoka. It's our duty." Ahsoka, glimpsing his anger, decided to drop the subject.

The strike team arrived at the temple to find Alex Roth and Revan with several females in chains. "What is this?" Rex asked, looking over the humans, Togruta's, and Twi'leks.

Revan turned around, having been looking over the landscape, and responded, "We found them with the Dark Jedi. Slaves for Dooku, from what I can gather."

Rex looked down at the terrified females and gestured to Fives, telling him, "Head back to the ship and bring it around. We'll take them back to the temple with us."

Fives nodded and left, acrobatically leaping from ledge to ledge in an attempt to move back to the ship quicker. Anakin looked to Revan and asked, "Where is the Dark Jedi that you spoke of?"

"Out there." Revan responded, pointing to the edge of the snowy cliff.

"Did he come with his head in this condition?" Anakin asked dryly.

Revan simply responded, "No."

Anakin and Ahsoka gave each other a look before Anakin asked, "What did Xanatos tell you?"

"Not much. I don't think that he knew why he was here. He was just following orders, which, knowing his history, is a surprise."

"And the Senator?"

Revan gestured to where Alex Roth was comforting the slaves. "She's over there."

Anakin and Ahsoka strode over to where Alex Roth was unclasping the chains through the force. Ahsoka joined with her fellow Jedi to help, while Anakin knelt down next to the Senator, who was rubbing her wrists where the electro cuffs had been, and asked, "Senator Malric, are you alright?"

She looked up and nodded. "I am, thanks to your Jedi. Revan and Alex Roth rescued us in short order."

"Are you able to stand?"

She nodded and slowly, shakily, stood to her feet, supported by Anakin. Ana smiled and remarked, "What a gentleman. I can see why Padme is so smitten with you."

Anakin blushed and remarked, "Hardly, Senator. We're just good friends."

Senator Malric, sensing his guard going up, nodded. Anakin quickly changed the subject and said, "We'll get you back to Coruscant. The Senate needs to know how far the Confederacy is pushing into the core worlds. You arguing for an expansion of the fleet will help."

The senator simply looked at him and shook her head. "Master Jedi, I thank you for the rescue, but you know that I will not advocate expanding the war effort. I will not be made a liar or a fool. I have been advocating peace for a long time. My people want peace. I will not go back on what I said, simply because of a defeat in battle that I was involved in."

Ahsoka, standing next to the two adults, shook her head. "Senator, you need to understand, this will get worse. Our forces have been stretched increasingly thin. This could happen to hundreds of systems over the coming months."

The Senator pursed her lips and said, "I understand the predicament, Master Jedi. But I will not go back on my beliefs."

Anakin motioned her to follow. She did so, following him out of the dilapidated palace and onto the cliff face that overlooked much of a primary Aaeton valley. "Senator, millions are dead. If the Separatists continue to be give these opportunities, they will take them. Billions could die, Senator."

"Master Jedi-"

Revan walked up, interrupting them, a cold fire in his voice. "Senator, with all due respect, the time for personal convictions has past. If you cannot see that this is a war that must be won by any cost, then one might question how much you truly care for your people. This is your home. It's time that you take up your arms and defend it, however you must."

With that, he strode away, leaving Anakin to clean up, saying, "Apologies for that, Senator. He's…worked up. He may be out of line…but he brings up a fair point. Look out there, Senator. This is your home that is burning. Remember this scene. Let it burn into your heart. The next time you advocate for peace, remember this. This is the enemy we fight. We cannot show mercy that will not be shown to us."

With that, he walked away, leaving a confused and tormented Senator.

Anakin walked over to Ahsoka and Revan, who were conversing, planning the next move. Revan looked over, nodded at the Jedi, and continued, "We need to increase security for the Senators and other government officials. I feel that the Separatists will try this avenue of attack again. We need to be ready."

Ahsoka nodded and then said, "The council blowback over what you told the senator will be the first obstacle when we get back."

Anakin spoke up and said, "I, for one, happen to agree with you. I'll do my best to temper the anger of the council."

"Thank you, Master."

"That being said, next time, try and keep your feelings to yourself. There are others that won't be as appreciative of conflicting viewpoints."

Revan glared at the mountains in the distance but managed, "Yes, of course."

The bitter exchange did not go unnoticed by Anakin, but he decided to let it be for the moment, knowing that Revan was simply frustrated and feeling out of place. Anakin bowed slightly and pulled Ahsoka away to consult with the rest of Rex's squad, leaving Revan to time alone.

The rest of the raid on Separatist controlled Aaeton went without incident, and the strike team went to hyperspace just as the Republic fleet dropped in to break the blockade. Once back on Coruscant, Revan was summoned by Yoda, who he met in the Masters' meditation chambers. Once inside, Yoda looked him over, and then asked, "In your mind, what do you see?"

Revan closed his eyes, silently meditating, letting the force flow through him. After a few moments, he responded, "Pain. Agony."

"The path to the dark side, these emotions are."

"Yes, Master."

"See anything else, do you?"

As Revan glimpsed through the depths of his minds, sorting through memories from his previous life, he caught brief views of…Anakin? "I see…Anakin…swirling in darkness…red smoke…evil. He's surrounded by evil, Master."

"The whole vision, or bits and pieces, see, do you?"

"Brief parts. They're in pieces, falling all around."

Yoda leaned back and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Similar, this vision is, to one young Skywalker dreams."

"What does it mean, Master?"

"Always in motion, the future is. Impossible to predict."

Revan nodded and stood up, the conversation and meditation clearly over. Before he left, however, he asked, "Anakin is the One…isn't he?"

Yoda, who had slowly begun to walk out, stopped dead in his tracks. Revan continued, "Anakin is the Chosen One, the One who is to bring balance to the force, isn't he?"

"Know of this, what do you?"

"I know of the Father, Son, and Daughter. I've seen the Guardians of the Force. I know the prophecy. He is the Chosen One…isn't he?"

Yoda turned around and began to walk out. "Speak no more of this, we will."

Late that afternoon, as the darkness began to fall across Coruscant, painting the council chamber in a deep orange haze, the Jedi Masters of the Council sat, deep in thought, as they debated what was to come. Master Khaar argued, "…We cannot stand by and let the Republic continue to argue for peace! We've seen what the Separatists are capable of. We know that they will do whatever is in their power to wreck the Republic."

Mace Windu looked at him and responded, "Well, then what do you propose we do? We cannot interfere in galactic affairs. It is not our position to decide for the Republic, only to enforce the peace."

Daack Khaar scoffed at this, and sharply responded, "Keepers of the Peace? We're glorified soldiers. We fight this war now. It is our leadership in the field that brings the Republic victories. If we are to continue in this role, we need help! We need support. I cannot stand by and continue to send my soldiers and fellow Jedi to their deaths for a government that continues to question its resolve at every turn."

Obi-Wan, in an attempt to diffuse the argument, said, "They are the decision makers appointed by the people-"

Khaar, enraged, stood up and began to bellow in anger, "THEY KNOW NOTHING OF THE SUFFERING WE ENDURE AT THE HANDS OF THEIR 'DECISIONS!' THEY KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT THEY ARE DECIDING! THEY SIT BACK AND DEBATE RIGHT AND WRONG WHILE WE BLEED OUT ON THE BATTLEFIELD, AND THEN THEY DARE QUESTION OUR METHODS AND MOTIVES WHEN WE HAVE A RARE MOMENT OF RESPITE! THIS IS A WAR!...If you aren't willing to give everything and sacrifice anything…you've already lost…"

With that, Master Khaar shook his head and left the council, intent upon finding peace in meditation.

After he left, Yoda turned to the council and spoke of something else. "Another matter of concern, we have. Young Skywalker and Revan, much more connected than we thought, they are."

"How much so? Obi-Wan asked.

"The dream on Mortis, they share."

The council members said nothing, but all clearly radiated concern, knowing that this development was one that could twist both men to the dark side. Obi-Wan, clearly uncomfortable, shifted the conversation, saying, "While that is important Master, I think that we need to speak of Master Khaar's fervent plea. His words reflect a growing sentiment across the order, especially from those that spend most of their time on the battlefield. The rift between the Jedi and the Senate is growing larger by the day. What he said is true, and it's the driving force behind that rift."

Mace Windu said, "We're not politicians. That is not our place to interfere."

Revan stood on a secret terrace of his new apartment in the industrial sector, looking over Coruscant's distant skyscrapers, as the orange glow of the sun painted the plant a million shades of color. However, he was not thinking of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Council, or anything else that he had come to find in his new life. He was thinking of Bastilla, the Emperor, and the life that he had left behind. As he looked over the sunset, a single tear slid down his cheek, Bastilla's words playing in his head, as he thought of the dark Jedi that he had cut down. _"The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes…"_

He shook his head, willing the premonitions and the voices to stop, but only hearing the final words he had ever heard from his wife, stored within his T3 unit. _"I need you to be the beacon, T3. If he is lost out there, on the edge of the galaxy, if he finds whatever terrible thing he has seen, then he may not survive. If he doesn't make it back, then I need you to return to the Republic, find help. If you cannot find me, then seek out other Jedi, the Republic. I can't lose him…even if he believes he is protecting me..."_

He was jarred from his thoughts by an evil cackling laugh and a dark voice that said, "My, my, my, the mighty Revan. How far the great Jedi of old have fallen."

Revan turned around in shock, his violet blade activated in a moment. His gaze rested on a hooded figure, the face covered. "Who are you…" Revan demanded in a low voice.

"It's a shame Bastilla isn't here to help you."

The remark put Revan into a rage, as he lunged out with his lightsaber, striking the Emperor straight through the chest. The strike came to no avail, as the hooded figure simply dissolved in a cloud of smoke. The evil, however, remained, the Emperor laughing as Revan sank to his knees, lightsaber deactivated, his head in his hands. "Revan. As impulsive and violent as ever. Be careful that it isn't your undoing… _Jedi_."

Anakin stood out on the balcony of Padme's apartment, arms crossed and eyes closed, as he reached out with the force, sensing a darkness at a level that he never had before. Padme walked out of her bedroom, talking about legislation regarding the war. She quickly fell silent, however, as she could sense Anakin's deep concentration. "Ani?"

Anakin didn't move, or even open his eyes, but asked, "Revan…what did you think of him?"

Padme walked over and laid her hands on Anakin's shoulders. "He was…powerful. He radiated…danger, almost. It was like being in the presence of an assassin. Why?"

Anakin stood silently for a minute before shaking his head, turning around, and walking back into their bedroom. "It's nothing. Never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

(Listen to Tessa on Transformers Age of Extinction throughout the chapter)

Anakin woke up in a sweat, sitting up in a panic, as he had done so many other nights since his trip to Mortis. This time, however, he woke his wife up along with him. Padme rolled over and caressed his cheek. "Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin shook his head and stood up, donning his cloak. She pressed, "Was it the nightmare again?"

Anakin was quiet for a moment before nodding, running his hand through his hair as he responded, "Yes. I think I need to go to the temple. Clear my head."

"Anakin, are you sure that you don't want to talk to Obi-Wan?"

Anakin shook his head, although not with near the levels of ferocity that he had shown in previous conversations. "You know that would mean that I have to tell him about us. I can't do that, Padme."

Padme nodded sympathetically, but pressed. "You need to talk to someone Ani. It helped with the vision about Revan. It could help with this one too."

Anakin was quiet for a moment, but soon nodded, leaned over to her, kissed her, and then held her close. "I'll figure something out, Padme. I promise."

Anakin left Padme's apartment in a speeder, heading for the temple. Flying always helped clear his head, but Anakin did not want to the time to think. He wanted the peace of mind that he felt in combat. He wanted to duel, hone his skills, let the sweat and blood drip, and lose himself in the feeling of combat. He didn't want to think. He wanted to feel.

The speeder arrived at the temple with little fanfare or notice, as the late hour of the night left Anakin as one of the few Jedi awake. He parked his speeder and retreated down to the arenas deep within the depths of the temple. He expected to fight a training droid, figuring that no one else would be awake at this his time of the night, but was surprised to find Revan in the depths of the temple, pouring sweat, obviously having been in combat with training droids for hours. The remainders of several lay out on the sides of the arena, with the one he was currently engaging smoking in several spots.

Anakin watched, captivated as the Jedi Master executed a combination strike on the droid that finished with his violet blade going through the droids' center console. It fell to the ground, inoperable. Anakin walked out, slowly clapping. "Brilliant show."

Revan softly smiled and nodded. "What are you doing out this late, Anakin?"

Anakin shrugged, attempting to keep a façade in the force up, hoping his guard would keep Revan from sensing the conflict in his soul. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

Revan stared at him for a moment, clearly staring beyond the surface, but soon responded, "About the same, I would guess."

Anakin looked around the arena. "Not a good day for the training droids. Care to fight something else?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Anakin slid off his cloak and activated his lightsaber. Revan smiled in response and pointed his blade at the young Jedi.

Anakin charged and swung down, engaging the Jedi Master. Revan easily parried, force pushing Anakin back. Revan charged, taking the offensive as he flipped through the air and swung his blade down, pushing Anakin to the defensive. Revan engaged Anakin with multiple strikes, continuing to push him back. Deciding on his strategy, he let up for a moment, allowing Anakin to go back on the offensive. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the middle of the arena. At that moment, he backflipped up to the second level surrounding the arena, forcing Skywalker to follow. It was then that Anakin realized his mistake. Revan was there, waiting for him with blade raised. Three simple strikes twisted Anakin's blade around and disarmed him, leaving Anakin with a violet blade pointed towards his throat. Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "HOW did I fall for that? Oldest trick in the book."

Revan deactivated his lightsaber and handed Anakin back his own. "Sometimes, the oldest tricks are the most effective. They're the oldest for a reason."

The two walked over to the edge of the viewing platform and took a seat. After a moment of silence, Anakin asked, "So why couldn't you sleep, Master?"

Revan looked at the young Jedi Knight for a moment, gauging the man, before responding, "Same reason as you, I would imagine. Visions, dreams…nightmares."

Anakin looked away and nodded. "I can't shake this nightmare. It's been with me ever since Mortis."

"Have you talked to the council?"

"I was a little more occupied with the vision from the Revanchist, Master."

Revan chuckled. "I'd imagine that was slightly more pressing."

Anakin looked around, expecting to see Alex Roth somewhere, but to no avail. Curious, Anakin asked, "Where's the Exile?"

"Protecting Senator Malric, I would imagine."

Anakin chuckled. "I'm sure the pair are enjoying that assignment. She certainly seemed to appreciate his presence on Aaeton."

At the same time, the Peace Caucus was meeting in the antechambers of the Senate Building. Their meeting had started after Senator Malric's emergency meeting with the Senate Oversight Committee. It had continued late into the night, as they argued expanding the war effort. Senator Malric, after much thought on what Revan had said on Aaeton, began to advocate that they drop their defense of peace. "…my home world was destroyed! Even as we speak, there are thousands upon thousands of soldiers fighting in the streets of our capital! Revan may be a warrior by nature, but he brought up a valid point. If the Separatists continue to invade our worlds and treat our people with no mercy, then why should we advocate stopping the war effort? Shouldn't we fight to rid the galaxy of the vagrants that ravage peaceful systems?"

Senator Kista Andron, a beautiful blonde human and one of the three senators from Alderaan, argued, "We cannot be hypocrites and go back on our word now. Far too many have died, and for what? To what end does this war help the Republic?"

Alex Roth stepped forward and said, "Senators, if I may…"

Senator Organna nodded, and Roth spoke. "Senators, this is a fight between good and evil. It is as simple as that. We can complicate this issue by adding expenditures, diplomatic motions, and ideas of independence, but the simple truth is that men like Count Dooku lead the Separatists for a reason. Many may view the Senate as corrupt, but it's the only chance the galaxy has for independence. If Dooku and his master, whoever he is, win this war for the Separatists and seize control, it will be the end of freedom for trillions. This war is a war to save the galaxy from eternal darkness. It has to be fought."

Senator Jorda Tavik, a Twi'Lek senator from Ryloth, scoffed and said, "Spare us the moral lecture of war, Jedi. Might I remind you that you have only just come back to this universe and that you left the last one fighting to your last breath."

Alex Roth, more prone to peace than his master, ignored the thinly veiled shot at his viewpoint and nodded. "I'm a warrior, I'll give you that. I fight, that much is true. But I don't believe that Jedi are supposed to be generals. I believe that we were meant to be keepers of the peace. Just because I've spent my life fighting doesn't mean that I think I should have."

"So then, why do you advocate this war?"

"Because, Senator, I live my life by what my master taught me millennia ago. Above all, no matter what, always do what is right…"

Tavik rolled his eyes. "Jedi sayings are of little help at a time like this."

Roth shook his head. "I don't think that this is a saying. It's something that I truly believe. I truly believe that the Jedi protect the good and are bound to fight against evil. And despite the validity to the underlying political causes of the Separatists, and they ARE good reasons, Senator, I believe that the leadership of the Separatists have shown that they will fight a war in the way of the Sith: nothing off limits, nothing sacred, no mercy. If Dooku and his master lead their movement, then it cannot be good. It just can't. The only thing right and just is to defeat them. It's the only way to save the lives of millions."

Ana smiled in spite of herself. It wasn't just idealistic nonsense to him. After a life in politics, she could tell when that was the case. He truly believed what he said and was willing to lay down his life for those beliefs. Roth looked around the room again, locked eyes with her for a moment, and quietly repeated, "Above all, no matter what, always do what is right…"

Anakin and Revan sat, breathless still from their short but intense duel. "I sense unrest, Skywalker. What is it?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's just…I don't get it. I don't understand why everything has been made so hard by the council. I don't understand why they don't use you. We're fighting a losing battle. You and the Exile could make the difference in the war and they're trying to force you into the bottom of the temple. And I don't understand this rigorous code. It binds us so tight that we have no freedom to move. I hate…"

Revan nodded and gently said, "You hate…"

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing. Forgive me, Master."

Revan nodded thoughtfully. "I once hated the council too, you know. Before my fall…and after I was brought back to the light."

Anakin looked over in surprise. "Why did you hate them after they let you back in?"

Revan stared blankly off into the distance as he reminisced. Quietly, he replied, "They lied to me Anakin. Shielded my identity. Attempted to cleanse my mind. Then after I learned the truth, they held me at arm's length, always distrustful of me. They did everything they could to keep Bastilla and myself apart."

Anakin looked away darkly. "I know the feeling." He muttered under his breath.

"But…they taught me something. Something I've held close ever since I came to realize it. You see Anakin, I saw them altering my mind as taking away my identity. They saw it as protecting me from being consumed by it. I saw them attempting to keep Bastilla and I apart as a continued effort to make my life miserable as a punishment for my crimes. They saw it as attempting to keep my life as free of potential snares to the dark side."

"What are you saying, Master?"

Revan was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I know how hard it is to stand by and watch the council dictate every detail of your life, just because you are 'special.' I know what it's like to feel as though no one trusts you, understands you. I know what it's like to sacrifice every aspect of your life to defend the entire Republic, but at the same time feel so alone. I know that you, like I did, blame the council for a lot of it. But I learned something, something I taught my Padawan and something that I hope you'll learn. They did what they thought was right, not just for the entire order, but for me. That engraved this truth in me: Above all, no matter what, always do what is right. I know they can be tough, Anakin. Believe me, I do. But they aren't spiteful, they aren't vengeful, they aren't jealous…they just don't know what to do with someone like you."

Anakin looked over at him. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to say those words, Master?"

Revan smiled. "Bastilla once told me, 'the truth must lie somewhere along the journey, because without it, how would we reach our destination?' No one taught me this Anakin. I finally learned after stepping back and looking over my life from afar."

Anakin nodded and looked away. "I just want to be a good master to Ahsoka…and a good husband to my wife."

Revan nodded. "You know, Anakin, those two aren't nearly as distant as some in the order would say they are. You're a good master to your padawan and a good friend to all. You're much better at this than you think."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know, Master…I'm so frightened of failing those I hold closest to me. My visions…I'm surrounded by evil, Master. I can't seem to shake it. I don't want my friends and family to suffer as a result."

Revan stood up and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, causing him to look up from the ground. "Let me tell you one more thing Anakin. No matter what anyone in this galaxy tells you, any dream speaks to you, any vision shows you, your future is just that: yours. Your choices will determine your destiny. No nightmare can change that."

With that, Revan walked off, intent on meditating before sunrise, leaving behind a refreshed and resolute Anakin.

Anakin arrived back at Padme's apartment to find her getting up, attempting to get her day started before the dawn. He gently kissed her and pulled her onto the couch. "Padme…I had a good talk with Revan. It was refreshing…not even Obi-Wan understands me like he does."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband. "I'm glad that he helped, Anakin. What did he say?"

"A lot of things…so many things. But I'll tell you something, something that really hit me. My destiny is just that: mine. I'm not going to let these dreams control me. I control whether or not they come to pass, not the other way around."

Padme wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'm so proud of you, Ani."

"He said something else to…something I can pass along to Ahsoka. 'Above all, no matter what, always do what is right.'"

Anakin dressed and then proceeded to escort his wife to her senate chambers for a meeting amongst the other members of the Peace Caucus. There, he found the Exile, along with Revan, who gave him a knowing smile, having sensed the Jedi's lightened load from across the room. Padme spoke, saying, "You all spent your night here. Bail said you've come to a decision."

Senator Malric nodded. "After a long night of debating and help from a wise Jedi…we've decided to drop opposition to the Republic Military Enhancement Bill. The bill will pass the vote today."

Padme swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Padme, we're sure. In fact, we're proposing to rewrite some of the legislation to allow for expansion."

Padme nodded. "Then it's decided."

"Padme…we want you to speak. To advocate for expansion. Your voice carries an extreme amount of weight. Yours is a voice that people respect. Will you help us?"

Padme cast a subtle glance to her husband, before nodding. "I'll do it."

Padme stood on her pod, watching as Senator Tian Jarrus, an Akranian of Kothlis, advocated for the expansion of the clone army. His impassioned plea lasted for well over half an hour, and Padme admitted, even if she had stuck to her guns and advocated peace, she would have been swayed, even if just a little bit, to support her counterpart. As his speech ended and applause sounded, Padme looked down at her screen one last time, familiarizing herself with her bullet points, before detaching her pod and moving to the middle of the rotunda. "Thank you, Senator…

Members of the Senate, as you know, I represent the Peace Caucus, who have advocated diplomacy since the inception of this awful war. Many of you expect me to give a defense for not expanding the war effort, to attempt to persuade you to open up the channels of diplomacy and let these actions bring this war to a standstill. Last night, after Senator Malric's report to the Senate Oversight Committee, the Peace Caucus met till early this morning, debating amongst one another as we attempted to reconcile with the attack on Aaeton that had just occurred. It was at this time that Alex Roth, former padawan of Jedi Master Revan, graced those present with a fervent petition to reconsider our position of peace…

You see, Senators, we have been advocating that peace be shown to those that refuse to extend to use the same civility. We have pushed for diplomacy with those that use it as a guise for conflict. He broke down for us what this truly is…a fight between good and evil. Right and wrong. No longer will my caucus stand in the way of those that want to end this conflict. No longer will we debate a course of action that will be ignored by those that fight against us. What we finally realized…was that, sadly, sometimes war is the only course of action when dealing with those that will not act with reason.

The Peace Caucus withdraws its opposition to the Republic Military Enhancement Bill, and further suggests additional legislation be added that expands naval development, adds a volunteer joint task force to the Grand Army of the Republic and the famed Intelligence Office Special Operations Division, and increases the number of clone troopers to be developed from five million to fifty million. The Peace Caucus wants this war over as soon as possible. Sadly, it appears as though combat is the only way to ensure peace for the galaxy."

The Senate erupted in chaos and confusion, as Padme hung her head and descended to her platform. There, she was greeted by Revan, who put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm proud of you, Senator. I know that was excruciatingly hard."

Padme looked up, and with a fire in her eyes, said, "Finish this war, Master Jedi. The Senate is about to give you the tools. Do whatever you have to do to finish it."

"Of course, milady. Senators." Revan bowed and then exited, leaving behind an exhausted Padme.

The rest of the day on Coruscant was a blur, as protestors gathered at the foot of the Jedi Temple and in the Senate Complex, which eventually led to conflict with those that supported the war. Padme watched the reports on the HoloNet and shook her head, walking back to Anakin and wrapping herself in his arms. "Anakin…"

"I know Padme. I know."

"It was so hard. I betrayed everything I believe in."

"Padme…you know you've done everything in your power to make this work. Separatists with honor, like Senator Bonteri, they're gone now. We have no other choice but to fight back."

"I know…I know. I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did the right thing."

Anakin heard his commlink buzz. "It's Ahsoka. I have to go…are you going to be alright?"

Padme wiped her eyes and nodded. "I will." Anakin nodded, gave her a kiss, and then headed for the temple.

Revan walked along the temple outer passageways, the orange light of the light afternoon casting a deep glow. Alongside him, right next to the edge of the roof, was the force ghost of Bastilla. "You would be proud of everything here Bastilla. There are some good people. Far better than when you and I were here."

Bastilla nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that you're taking to your new life. Anakin is lucky to have you."

"Did you know he's married? He told me last night."

"You two are far more similar than you would like to admit, Revan."

"Maybe. I'm starting to agree."

"How are you, Revan? I mean…how ARE you?"

Revan sighed. "Having Roth helps, but…I'm lonely Bastilla. You weren't just my wife, you were my best friend. I miss you."

Bastilla smiled. "You always were emotional, Revan."

Revan chuckled. "Part of my undoing. Bastilla, I want you to know…if I could go back, change the way everything happened, get to grow old with you…I would. I'm sorry that I left to search for the Emperor…I'm sorry that I left you all alone."

Bastilla's ghost stopped and caressed his cheek, Revan feeling her presence as he did so. "Revan, you can't look back, you can't alter the past, but you can transform the future. You have to move forward."

Revan sighed and nodded. "I know."

"And Revan…" They both stopped. "…there are dark times coming, love. Beware the dark side. It clouds everything. Cling to your new friends and defend them with your life."

"I will, Bastilla. I promise."

She smiled. "I know you will, my love. It's why people magnate towards you. It's why I fell for you all those years ago."

She caressed him again. "It's what I remember most about you."

Revan felt his eyes moisten. "You sound final, Bastilla."

She sighed and nodded. "I can feel myself weakening. After all these millennia together in the middle of two worlds, it's time for me to pass on to what comes next."

Revan felt the tears run down his face. "So then…this is goodbye."

Bastilla nodded and Revan watched her eyes deepen with sadness. "…This is goodbye. I love you Revan. And remember what you taught me all those years ago. 'Above all, not matter what…"

Revan finished, "Always do what is right."

Bastilla smiled. "Always do what is right." Revan looked up and saw his wife's brilliant smile one last time. He engraved it to his memory, and then watched as she slowly faded away.

Anakin arrived at Ahsoka's quarters to find the young Jedi finishing maintenance on her lightsabers. "Ahsoka?"

"Master, good, you're here. The council wants to go over some intel regarding the campaign into the Outer Rim."

Anakin nodded, which prompted Ahsoka to stand up and walk out, but not before he stopped her. "Ahsoka, wait."

She paused and turned back. "What is it, Master?"

He put both of his hands on her shoulder and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Of the Jedi and person that you're becoming. I'm honored to be your master…and your friend. You're my family now, Ahsoka. The only real family I've got. I just wanted to thank you for everything. I don't know how I would have managed the past few years without you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Master. I feel the same way. I couldn't have asked for a better mentor and friend."

"Ahsoka, Revan told me something that has stuck with me since I heard it. I want to pass it along to you. I want you to remember this, if nothing else. 'Above all, no matter what, always do what is right.'"

Ahsoka smiled and put her hands on Anakin's forearms. "You didn't have to tell me Master. You've shown me with your actions, ever since the first day on Christophis. That's why I'd follow you to the end of the galaxy."

Anakin nodded and said, "Well then, we'd better get up to the council chamber to find out what they have planned for us." The two of them walked off, but as they did so, Anakin slid an arm around his padawan and closest friend.

(Hope you're enjoying the story! I'd love to read your reviews! DM me, review, etc. I love feedback. Hope you enjoy!)


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, nothing of note had occurred. Revan and the Exile had been stood down as the Council attempted to solve the crisis that seemed to be occurring in the Senate as they tried to rationalize Revan and the Exile's existence. Now, Revan stood out on the edge of the Jedi Temple, the darkness and cold enveloping him as he attempted to meditate. All he found, however, was memories.

 _Bastilla stood with him on the edge of the Star Forge planet, looking at him with a smile. "You will have gone from being the Sith Lord himself, to the savior of our galaxy." Revan smiled back at her. In that moment, he was carried away, even further back._

 _He and Bastilla stood on the plains of Dantooine, meditating and contemplating his Jedi training. "The Jedi don't believe in executing their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes…"_

 _He was taken back even further, remembering flashes of who he was and the fight that had taken his identity. He remembered Korriban and the first time he took off his mask to look over the valley as Dark Lord of the Sith._

 _He remembered the final fight against the Emperor that had enslaved him and the final thrust that had brought him to his knees in death._

Revan shook his head, the cloud clearing, as he opened his eyes and looked out on Coruscant. "And now he's back."

At that moment, the commlink began to buzz. Revan stood up and activated it, a protocol droid appearing. "Yes?"

"The Chancellor would like to meet with you."

Revan shook his head, confused as to the urgency of a meeting at this time of night. "It's midnight…"

"The Chancellor requested to see you."

Revan nodded and gave up his attempt at evading yet another politician and said, "Of course. Tell him I'll be there."

Revan closed the commlink, and as he stood up, the Emperor's words echoed in his mind. _"My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same."_

A short while later, Revan arrived at the Senate Building and was escorted to Palpatine's personal office. Revan arrived and soon shook his head in disgust, seeing several luxurious historical artifacts. _"One more politician more than alright with padding his own pockets."_

He was instructed to wait for a moment, which he spent in quick meditation, reaching out with his senses, hoping to discern the purpose of the visit. Revan was surprised, however, to find that no matter how hard he reached out, he discerned…nothing. _"What…not even Jedi can hide their true intentions from me…"_

At that moment, the door opened and an off kilter Revan strode through the door and into Palpatine's office. Palpatine stood off behind his desk, his back turned to Revan, gazing out of the window and over the darkened Coruscant. "Master Jedi." He spoke, his voice sending chills through Revan, although he did not know why.

"Chancellor." Revan replied.

The chancellor nodded and spoke, saying, "Isn't it amazing that beneath us, trillions of beings are going about their daily lives, and a few select individuals have the power to completely change their entire existence?"

Revan shook his head, bewildered at the concept that the leader of the free galaxy so openly embraced. "I suppose. I would assume that is why your constituents hope that you are an honest man."

The subtle slight did not go unnoticed by Palpatine, who turned and sent a glare over his shoulder before walking back to his desk and sitting down. "Revan, a Separatist battle fleet has descended on N'Zoth III and captured our dockyard in orbit. Ordinarily, I would have the Republic send a battle fleet, but a naval engagement would result in the loss of the dockyard. I want you to take several Jedi and Republic troopers to the surface and connect with Kataris 26, a rebel group on planet. If you can garner enough of a movement, perhaps the droid army will be distracted enough for a battle fleet to drop out of hyperspace and save the dockyard."

Revan was still confused and distracted at the veil that Palpatine had over his mind but managed to nod in agreement. "Yes, Chancellor. What of the people on planet? What if they don't go along with the revolt?"

Palpatine lifted his hand, indicating Revan should leave, as he answered, "It is of no matter. Good night, Master Jedi."

Revan felt the coldness and shook his head, knowing that the Chancellor would not answer his questions, even if he kept pushing." "Of course, it is not. You as well, Chancellor."

As he exited, Revan could not help but notice that his force senses were heightened, and that the dark side, however small, surrounded the Rotunda.

Revan arrived back at the Jedi Temple to find Roth disembarking from his ship, having finished with the watch over Senator Malric. Roth turned and bowed slightly before falling in line with his former master. "Master."

"Roth. The watch went well, I trust?"

"Yes, Master."

"For the time being, you might have to find a replacement. We've been given an assignment."

Roth was clearly troubled but nodded. "Of course, Master."

Revan glanced over at him for a moment before continuing to speak. "I'll speak to the council and make sure she gets the level of protection she requires."

Roth was silent for a moment, wrestling with how to articulate his thoughts. Finally, he spoke, saying, "Master, I sense a plot against the senator. The dark side surrounds her, but it is not her…it's as if a cloud surrounds her and follows her every move. It's sinister."

Revan nodded and continued walking, not saying a word. Eventually, he spoke, "Roth, you have had a long day. Go get some rest. I will meditate on this and speak to the council."

"Of course, Master." Alex Roth then swiftly exited, heading for his room, while Revan headed for the council chambers.

Revan entered the council chambers, expecting them to be empty, but instead found the council in session. The Jedi masters looked up in surprise before looking to Windu to speak. Mace Windu nodded and lifted his hand, indicating Revan come stand in the center of the room. Revan did so, still trying to understand why the council was meeting. Windu started, "Revan, several members of the Senate have expressed concern with your involvement in the war. And frankly…the council agrees."

Revan scoffed. "That is why you are meeting? That is what this is about? Politicians disliking me?"

Obi-Wan interjected, saying, "Revan, your history is well known. People distrust you. Can you blame them?"

Revan coldly responded, "I listen to those that take up lightsaber and blaster with me. All others, especially their criticism and misgivings, fall on deaf ears."

Yoda responded, "A dangerous line of thought, that is. To ensure peace and the will of the Senate, our job is. Your misgivings, troubling, they are."

Revan simply nodded and attempted to appease Yoda. "Of course, Master. What I meant to say was, I care little for criticisms of career politicians."

Mace Windu coldly stared at him and said, "The politicians are not the only ones who are concerned about you, Revan."

Revan stared back with an icy glare and responded with enraged sarcasm, "Then please enlighten me…Master."

"Your use of the dark side troubles us. You lie to close to the edge of the light far too often."

Revan chuckled angrily, not knowing what else to do as he was once again questioned, millennia later, for the same misunderstandings of the Jedi Code. "Master, with all due respect, for one to truly understand the force, one must understand all of it! I don't advocate embracing the dark side at all times, but don't you think that if in service of the greater good, it has its time and purpose?"

Mace Windu shook his head. "And what good could the dark side possibly serve?"

Revan responded, "If not for using the dark side, Senator Malric would still be in chains. I will not stand here and have my actions second guessed. I am fighting as I always have…to bring peace as soon as possible."

The masters looked amongst one another, their individual looks clearly displaying what they thought of Revan's ideals. Obi-Wan spoke, saying, "Revan, we just wish for you to be careful. We still, to a large degree, do not understand what is going on with yourself and the Exile. We do not wish to see you fall again."

"That is something that you will not have to worry about. My defense of the Jedi and of the Republic is unreproachable."

"You fell once before."

"I was under the influence of the Emperor. I am stronger and wiser now. I will not fail."

With that, Revan strode out of the chambers, still infuriated, leaving the council even more concerned that they had been previously. Yoda spoke up, saying, "Dangerous, that promise is."

The next morning came quickly, with Alex Roth heading for Senator Malric's apartment. He was escorted inside from the landing pad and quickly bowed, once he caught sight of the senator, clad in a billowing white dress. "Senator, you look as beautiful as ever."

The senator smiled, turning away for a moment to hide her blush, before turning back, smiling, and saying, "What a compliment from a handsome Jedi. Come, walk with me."

Roth politely offered her his arm, and the two walked out onto the observation platform that stemmed from her penthouse. Ana spoke, saying, "Alex, I must say, it has been a pleasure having your company these past few weeks. I must say, not only have you made me feel safe again, but you have developed into a friend that I can rely on. Thank you."

Roth nodded and smiled, before looking out over Coruscant. "Of course, milady. I agree, Senator. You, as well, have developed into someone I can rely on. I am honored to call you a friend."

The senator smiled. "Well, enough of this talk. I do enough of that at the Senate. What do you say we find something different, something new?" Roth smiled uncomfortably and shook his head. "I'm sorry milady, but I'm afraid that will not be possible for the time being. Revan and I have been reassigned to N'Zoth III."

Ana turned away, determined to not let the Jedi see her fears, desperately hiding that she couldn't breathe. "But N'Zoth III…it's been run over by the Separatists."

Roth shrugged. "I guess that's why they are sending a Jedi strike team."

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"I'll get you the best protection I possibly can, Ana. I promise you that." Ana shook her head and turned away.

"It isn't that."

Roth walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "What is it, then?"

"It's this." With that, before she could tell herself to stop, Ana grabbed Alex, pulling him into a deep kiss.

The moment was quickly broken, however, as she pulled away and turned around, saying. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that."

Roth didn't respond, not knowing what to say, and instead simply turned around and left, far more confused than he had arrived.

Obi-Wan opened the door to one of the meditation rooms and found Revan, who was seeking solace in the silence. Obi-Wan said, "I hate to interrupt, but I have something that I want you to see."

Revan simply nodded and followed, the two walking in comfortable silence, as Revan genuinely liked Kenobi and didn't wish to argue with him. After a few minutes, they arrived outside of a dueling chamber, where Revan gazed down and saw a young Twi'Lek, her skin as blue as an ocean, working on her lightsaber skills. Kenobi said, "This is Cyanna Aphax. She just completed her trials a few months ago. Shortly after, she and her former master were ambushed by Dooku. Unfortunately, her master didn't survive the encounter. Since, she has withdrawn into herself, speaking to only a select few, Ahsoka, Anakin, and myself being the primary figures. She holds you in high esteem, Revan. I was hoping you would take her with you on this assignment. She needs to be outside of the Temple."

Revan nodded. "Of course, Master. I'll do what I can."

Obi-Wan stopped him as he walked in. "Remember Revan…this is a chance to change what the council thinks of you."

Revan shook his head. "No Obi-Wan, this is a chance for me to help her. That's what this is. A chance to help her."

Kenobi smiled and nodded. "You're wise, Revan. May the force be with you."

"And you as well."

With that, Revan walked through the door and slowly walked down onto the dueling floor. Cyanna turned around, catching a glimpse of him, and deactivating her lightsabers, bowing as she did so. "Master."

Revan smiled. "Cyanna. It's a pleasure."

She stood there in shock for a moment, before finally shaking it off and speaking. "When Master Kenobi mentioned I might get to meet you, I didn't quite believe it, but now…here you are."

Revan nodded and waved two seats over to them, motioning her to take a seat. "Obi-Wan told me a little of your story, but I wanted to hear it for myself."

Cyanna nodded. "My master's name was Kylath Ferral, a Togrutan from Chias. He was strong…but kind. He taught me everything I know. My master and I…we encountered Dooku when our ship was captured en route to Syllias. We dueled, hoping to escape…but as our ship was let go and the air lock snapped, my master pushed me back into our ship. I watched as he was cut down by Dooku. He died saving me…and I can't let go of that."

Revan nodded and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I wish that there was something that I could say to help you…but I know words won't do anything to help you. I cannot change what you went through…but I can help you move forward…if you would like."

The young Twi'lek smiled. "I would like that very much, Master."

Revan stood up and shed his cloak, activating his lightsaber. Cyanna did the same, activating her two blue lightsabers. "Keep your guard up…and when the moment is right…" With that, he launched out with a strike, and the duel was on.

Anakin arrived a few minutes later with Ahsoka in tow. They saw the two in the training duel. Ahsoka leaned over and whispered, "He seems at home teaching and helping others."

Anakin nodded sadly. "He is. That's all he ever wanted to do, heal the galaxy and save those he loved from the fate that he had befallen."

"What fate was that?"

Anakin looked over at her for a moment before speaking. "Saving the galaxy from the Eternal Emperor. It cost him everything many times over, but he did it to save the galaxy from what he knew would befall them if he did not. Destroying your enemies, even destroying a planet, was understandable. But what the Emperor did wasn't simple destruction. It was annihilation; obliteration. The very fabric of the Force had been shredded. Anyone capable of turning an entire planet into a nihilistic abomination had to be completely mad. Revan understood that, and that's why he chose to stand up and fight. That's why the council and politicians fear him…because he is not afraid to do what he must to stand up to evil and fight against injustice."

Ahsoka looked up at him and asked, "But wasn't he a Sith? Didn't he turn to the dark side?"

"Is that what he was? Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore? And there is something that the Council may never understand. That perhaps Revan never fell. The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I feel that Revan understood that difference, more than anyone knew. The galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. It would have fallen if he didn't sacrifice himself, letting himself be imprisoned for centuries. He became the dark lord out of necessity, to prevent a greater evil."

Ahsoka nodded, but said, "Maybe, but the council doesn't see it that way."

Anakin shook his head. "I can't say that, if put in his position, I wouldn't do the same."

Anakin and Ahsoka proceeded down to the floor, where they found the new pair smiling and laughing, finding joy in the company of one another. Ahsoka remarked, "Seems as if the two of you have hit it off."

Cyanna smiled and said, "I appreciate him already. The two of you didn't exaggerate. He's powerful and wise, but kind. I look forward to learning from him."

Anakin nodded and said, "We all do."

Revan shook all of the talk off, however, and said, "Come. We need to prepare. We meet in the war room soon and leave for N'Zoth after that."

Anakin shifted away from the group, citing a personal trip, and quickly headed for Padme's. he arrived, catching her as she prepared to leave for the Senate. The two quickly kissed before taking a seat on her couch. "Anakin, what a pleasant surprise." "Unfortunately, not. The council informed me that I have a mission. I just wanted to come by and let you see me off."

Padme crossed her arms and winked. "Oh, you did?"

Anakin smiled and said, "I did."

The two kissed once more, before Padme rested herself in his arms. "Anakin…when will this war end?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Padme…I don't know…"


	6. Chapter 6

The Rogue Shadow dropped out of hyperspace to reveal N'Zoth III, an arid planet with sprawling grassy savannahs and massive deserts, populated by the Togruta. Small villages were scattered across the savannahs, with major cities laced intermittently across the planet. As the Rogue Shadow approached, cloaking shields activated, Revan gazed across the dockyard, scarred from the battle that had taken place over the planet.

"So that's what this is all about to Palpatine. A dockyard." Revan stated coldly.

Roth looked over at him, briefly shaking off the mysterious mood that had enveloped him since his return from assignment. "It makes sense. The dockyard is valuable. There's enough of a shortage for warships as is. It needs to be freed from the Separatists."

Revan shook his head and waved his hand over the planet. "And what about the people?"

Roth was silent for a moment, before responding, "I'm sure that the citizens are valuable to the Chancellor."

Revan was silent for a moment. "Possibly…I'm headed to the bridge."

Revan left the viewing platform and headed down a level, finding Ahsoka, Anakin, and Cyanna. "Master." The three simultaneously greeted.

Revan simply nodded and looked down at the planet. He asked, "Do we know where we are meeting Kataris 26?"

Anakin nodded. "About thirty clicks south of the capital city of Lessanna in a small village on the West Savannah. Their leaders name is Ric-Xana Reendorr. He used to be an extremist…now he is a freedom fighter. Interesting how that works."

Revan nodded. "And what of the Togruta inhabitants?"

Ahsoka keyed the sensors, checking the population centers and scanning for lifeforms. "Master, it looks like the population has been taken in large part to the cities. The droids must have rounded up the population. The rest of the planet looks…abandoned. The Separatists did a number on the planet. Population readings indicate only a quarter of the population is present…or alive."

Revan looked over at Anakin. "What's the plan, Skywalker?"

"Meet Kataris 26 and get Reendorr to help us take back the planet. Hopefully, we can free the cities and the people will rise up to fight. If that happens, we can get into the dockyard with little security."

Revan nodded. "A good plan. I'll be in my quarters."

With that, he turned around and headed back into the ship, leaving the three Jedi in the cockpit. Ahsoka turned to Anakin and said, "He's very mysterious, Master. He's guarded, keeps his walls up, like no one I have ever met."

Anakin responded, "Ahsoka, are you worried that he's hiding something?"

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what I am worried of, Master. It's just…I can't shake this feeling that something elsewhere is stringing this along. Someone elusive. The dark side has clouded everything."

The Rogue Shadow swooped down into the atmosphere, avoiding tripping any sensors that were in place. They landed without a hitch. Almost the second the ship had set down, the ramp lowered, the ship discharging its five Jedi, along with Rex and Fives. Rex looked at his sensor and then gestured straight ahead of them. "The village should just be over the hill to the north."

Revan nodded and said, "Well then, let's not have the rebels wait any longer."

The group headed out, walking at a brisk pace. After a few minutes, they crossed the hill and were taking cover in the tree line. Anakin gestured for them to stop. He looked at Revan and said, "Master…something is off. I can't sense anything."

Revan reached out briefly and then nodded. "You're right. Move in carefully. It might be a trap."

With that, Revan signaled, all activated their weapons, and the two clones, along with Cyanna and Alex Roth, charged out, while Ahsoka, Anakin, and Revan vaulted out of the tree line and onto the top of the nearest hut in the village. What they saw shocked them. Over a hundred Togruta were on the ground, having been massacred, all clearly unarmed.

Revan walked amongst them, shock and anger in his expression. "These people…they were civilians. How could someone do something like this?"

Anakin shook his head in response as he walked among the dead, trying to identify what he could. He stopped near one of the older bodies, inspected for a moment, and then said, "It's Reendorr."

Ahsoka sat on the edge of the village, shocked. "Master…most of them are women and children."

Anakin felt rage boil up inside of him. _"Those Separatist scum_ …I know Ahsoka."

Revan continued to inspect, trying to find what he could. He stopped near a blaster weapon that had fallen behind a crate, inspected for a moment, and then waved over to Rex. "Captain, come here for a moment."

Rex dutifully ran over. "What is it, sir?"

Revan held up the weapon. "This doesn't look like any weapon I've seen a droid use."

Rex inspected it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're right…this weapon isn't used by the tinnies."

"Then who is it used by?"

Rex waved Fives over, who observed the weapon for a moment before stating, "This looks like the rifle that is standard issue for Death Watch. But that doesn't make any sense…"

Revan racked his brain for a moment before he stumbled upon a brief bit of information that he had heard in his studies over the previous weeks. "Isn't that a Mandalorian terrorist organization?"

Rex nodded. "Yes, sir. They are fighting to bring about the glory of Mandalore, before they lost the mask and became a peaceful people."

Revan nodded. "I suppose it's my fault then. I'm the one who killed Mandalore and took the mask."

Rex coughed and said, "Yes, sir…they still teach about the Mass Shadow Generator and the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars on Malachor V in history on Kamino."

Alex Roth, the Jedi Exile, had wandered over and heard this. He nodded, his expression betraying nothing, and asked, "Indeed…what do they say?"

Fives and Rex looked at one another for a moment before Fives responded, "That it was a mistake."

Roth was quiet for a moment, but soon nodded in response. "They would be right."

Roth walked off and left Revan alone with the clones. Quiet and morbidly curious, Revan asked, "And what do they say about me? My tactics? My time on the battlefield?"

The clones once again looked at one another for a moment before Rex responded, "You were a great warrior. A great tactician. But…"

Revan nodded and gently prodded, "But…"

"The stories about Malachor V?"

"Yes, sir. You lost ten Republic soldiers for every Mandalorian you killed. The further you went on in the war, the more viscous the tactics. There was less and less of a difference between you and the horrors that you swore to fight against."

Revan was quiet for a moment, but soon nodded in agreement. "I may not have become a Lord of the Sith until I found the Emperor on Dromuund Kaas, but…my fall to the dark side began long before that. I will be the first to say that I walk a fine line between the light and the dark. I let my anger, my rage, my passion cloud my judgement. I fought to save the galaxy from the brutality of the Mandalorians. I lost myself in the war…and the galaxy paid the price."

Revan was quiet again, looking out over the innocent victims and feeling guilt, knowing that many scenes like this had occurred as a result of his actions as he had succumbed to the dark side.

Anakin had moved to the side, knowing that he needed to contact Coruscant about the latest development. He pulled out his commlink and immediately was transmitted to the capital, where the Chancellor and Padme were waiting on a report. "Chancellor. Senator. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it, my boy?"

"Reendorr and the rest of Kataris 26 have been executed. When we got here…everyone was gone. Nothing left except for the bodies."

Padme asked, "How many?"

Anakin shook his head and looked at the ground. "Over a hundred. Unarmed. Mostly women and children."

"Oh no…"

"It was a message. There's little chance of a rebellion now, especially with most of what's left of the population being held together in the major cities."

Palpatine shook his head. "Oh my…what a shame. This will make it far harder to free the secured dockyards."

Revan walked over and coldly said, "Chancellor, that dockyard is the least of our concerns."

The Chancellors eyes narrowed, as he said, "Master Jedi-"

Revan interrupted, saying, "We are going to free the people of this planet from whoever is holding them. THAT is our primary concern and mission. I hope that's clear…Chancellor."

With that, Revan waved his hand, disconnecting the holo transmission via the force. Anakin looked over at him. "Master, we didn't even tell them about Death Watch."

Revan nodded. "By design. Have Padme contact Satine. Meet with the pair in secret. I want as few people to know about this as possible."

"But why? What purpose does it serve?"

"Search your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place and has been from the moment we received this mission. The amount of Jedi they sent for something as simple as a dockyard in the outer rim? Something is off, and until we know what, I'd say that keeping as few in the loop as possible is the best course of strategy."

"As you wish, Master."

Revan walked over to a hut on the far side of the village, inspecting all corners of the small area, when he heard a soft whimper. He turned his head and saw a brief flash of green. Curious, he walked inside. The small hut's roof had caved in, leaving a beam of light through the center of the hut. It was there, nestled in a corner, curled up in a ball, shaking and scared, was a small Togruta child. She was obviously very young, most likely only about six, but she clearly knew to fear humans. _"That means it was Death Watch…"_

Revan slowly reached for her, but she jerked away ever further, attempting to hide. Revan slowly smiled and moved, talking low in a soothing voice. "Okay…okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The child still didn't come, and by looking at her eyes, Revan could tell that she most likely did not understand basic. He slowly grabbed a ration from his utility belt and handed to the young girl, who looked half starved. She slowly took it, turned away, checked it, and then swallowed it down as fast as she could. Once doing so, she slowly turned back around, her trust seemingly slowly placed in Revan. Revan pointed to himself and said, "I'm…Revan. You are…"

She pointed back at Revan and said, "Daltvha."

"No…Revan."

"Daltvha."

Revan smiled again and nodded. "Okay…Daltvha."

He slowly offered her his hand, which she stared at for a moment, before taking and walking. The two walked outside, but the girl immediately began to cry. Revan looked down and saw the girl holding onto a doll that she had picked up…from the hand of a woman just outside of the house. Revan looked down at the body of her and a male Togruta right next to her, which caused it to click. _"Her parents were killed by Death Watch."_

He crouched down to his knees and rubbed the young ones back soothingly, not entirely sure what to say. He knew what to say to a soldier who had lost someone in combat, to a Jedi who lost one of their brethren, but to a child? How were you to comfort a child who had lost all she had ever known? 

Anakin and Ahsoka stood back, watching Revan interact with the child from afar. "He seems nice enough." Ahsoka remarked.

Anakin chuckled. "Wait till you see him fight. I don't think that you'll maintain that image."

After a few more moments of watching over her the two dead Togruta, the young girl turned around and hugged Revan. Revan held her in silence for a minute before slowly standing up, taking her hand, and leading her to Rex. After a few words were whispered between the two, Rex uncomfortably took the girl and began leading her away from the wreckage that was once her home. Revan strode over to the two Jedi and quietly asked, "Who runs Death Watch?"

Anakin responded, "Pre Vizsla. He was a high ranking member of the Mandalorian government, but all the while was running Death Watch. He eventually revealed himself after the Republic invaded Mandalore, but after his ruse and subsequent coup fell apart, he and the rest of his mercenaries fled to deep space. We haven't seen them since."

Ahsoka looked over at the village and sadly remarked, "Until now."

After a few moments of silence, Anakin asked, "What's the plan, Master?"

Revan ran his hands along his face, his expression terse with thought. After several moments, he responded, "I don't think that we can ignite a revolution. Without Kataris 26 and with the cruelty this occupation force has shown, I don't think that we can raise up the people."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Great question. Ahsoka, can you pull up the position of the Separatist fleet and the station relative to the planet?"

Ahsoka nodded and seconds later, a hologram appeared, showing the planet, target space station, and the Separatist fleet that orbited the planet. Revan studied it for a moment and then asked, "How are these droids controlled?"

Ahsoka answered, "Well...they charge within the defense structures that the Seps have rigged up in the middle of the cities, and the droid control ships transmit from just outside of the upper atmosphere."

Revan nodded. "So there's no way to disable the droids without attacking a defensive structure in the middle of a city or knocking a droid control ship out of the atmosphere?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Sorry, Master. I don't think so."

Revan looked over at Anakin. "What do you think, Skywalker?"

"Well...we'd need a fleet to take back the space station and a ground force to take back the planet...so let's get a fleet."

"Do you think that you can get Admiral Yularen to commit a strike fleet?"

Anakin pondered for a moment and then nodded. "More than likely, but we would need a couple of days."

Revan pondered that for a moment. "...What if the Mandalorians were invading? Joining with the Separatists?"

"Well, the Senate would definitely take action swiftly. But how does that help us..." Anakin's voice trailed off.

"...You want to use Death Watch to make it appear as if the Mandalorians have sided against the Republic?"

Revan nodded. "Precisely."

"The Separatists tried that already. Do you really think that the Senate would fall for that again?"

Revan responded darkly, "You would be amazed how easily politicians believe rumors if you push the right buttons."

Ahsoka, who had remained silent during most of the strategizing, remarked, "Master, putting a planet in peril for the sake of another doesn't seem like the right decision."

Revan scoffed. "Ahsoka, the Chancellor and the other politicians wouldn't strike an enemy if the Jedi held them hostage with lightsabers at the ready. No, they have to see for themselves, have proof beyond the shadow of a doubt, debate and debate and then debate some more, all while warriors suffer and die on the battlefield..."

Revan's voice had risen and his tone grown sharp, so he paused for a minute, calmed himself, and continued, "...which is what I am counting on. What they WILL do is send a force to investigate, and with a little persuasion, I'm sure your master can get us a strike fleet. Once we have that, we can free the people. After that...I'll go to the Senate and tell them that it was a ruse."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Don't forget the Council and the Chancellor."

Revan nodded. "True. Not the most fun day, but in the end it will be worth it."

"I don't get it Master. I'm all for helping out this planet, but doesn't this seem risky?"

Revan nodded his agreement. "You're right, Ahsoka, it is risky...but these people deserve our help. And if the politicians won't help, and we know that they won't, then it's our responsibility to do whatever we can."

Revan put his hand on Anakin and Ahsoka's shoulders and quietly said, "Don't forget, we are keepers of the peace. Too often in war, that is forgotten. It's our job to bring peace to the galaxy...and to stand up for those who cannot do so themselves."

Rex and Fives walked up behind the Jedi and coughed uncomfortably, indicating that they were present. Anakin nodded and asked, "What is it, Rex?"

"Sir, we have tinnies on our scanners, coming in fast."

Anakin nodded. "We need to get moving. Have they seen us?"

"Negative. It appears that they are on a routine patrol."

Revan said, "We need to split up. We're too large of a group."

Fives nodded. "I agree, sir."

Revan pondered for a moment, planning a course of action and then springing forward. "Alright then. Roth and Fives, approach the capital city from the North. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex, head into the city from the east. Cyanna and I will take the youngling and approach the city from the South. Gather what intel you can and meet at the Royal Square at dusk tomorrow."

All nodded and split into their respective groups, soon disappearing into the brown undergrowth.

Revan carried the youngling on his back for miles, trekking on, showing no signs of distress, a trait that he and Cyanna did not share. By the time that darkness had fallen and Revan decided to set up camp, Cyanna was drenched in sweat and bending over her knees, breathing heavily. Revan found and ideal clearing to camp in and slowly set the youngling, who was falling asleep, in the deep grass and casually remarked, "If you breathe a little louder, the droids will be able to escort you to a nice comfortable cell."

Cyanna rolled her eyes and responded, "Gee, thanks, Master." Revan walked over and motioned for her to sit down and put her feet up. Taking a knee, Revan pulled her boots off and began to inspect her feet. Confused, she remarked, "Uh, Master..."

"Lose the feet, lose the battle. That's what one of the Republic soldiers I served with used to say."

After inspecting her feet and ankles for a minute, Revan said, "Drink some water from that creek. Sleep with your boots off. Catch a little bit of shut eye here soon. I'll take first watch."

Cyanna nodded, went over to the creek, drank, and then settled down on the grass, using her rucksack as a pillow. She, along with the youngling, soon drifted off, leaving Revan alone, something that he had grown far too familiar with.

Anakin and Ahsoka bedded down, with Rex volunteering to take first watch. While Ahsoka fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the day's journey, Anakin laid on his back, staring up at the stars, memories rushing through his vision.

 _"Look at the stars. There's so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"_

 _Qui-Gon chuckled. "Most of them."_

 _"Has anyone seen them all?"_

 _"Not likely."_

 _"I'm going to be the first one to see them all."_

 _He stood with his mother as he was about to leave her for the last time, saying, "I don't want things to change."_

 _"You can't stop the change anymore than you can stop the suns from setting."_

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_

 _"What does your heart tell you?"_

 _"I hope so...yes...I guess..."_

 _"Then we will see each other again."_

 _Schmi wrapped her only son in a tight embrace, not knowing that it would be the last time she would ever do so. He whispered, "I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise..."_

 _Anakin sank to his knees at his mother's grave. "I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise...I won't fail again."_

Anakin closed his eyes and turned over, but not before his padawan slipped a glance and caught the streams of tears flowing down his face. In that moment, more so than ever before, Anakin felt alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Cyanna awoke, expecting it to be late at night, but instead saw the morning fog and early morning rays of sun peeking through the trees. She rolled over to see Revan, still sitting at the base of the tree, just as he had many hours before. Weakly, she asked, "Master? Did I sleep all night?"

Revan chuckled. "Yes, but it's fine. You needed the rest. I was feeling alright, so I decided to take the next watch."

"Are you sure, Master? I wouldn't want to be the cause of-"

Revan held up his hand and stopped her. "Cyanna, it's okay, I promise. I'm feeling fine and the rest did you good. It did both of you some good, actually."

Revan looked down at the young Togruta who was passed out in between the two Jedi. He gently rubbed her head, soothing her as she briefly thrashed. Cyanna asked, "How did she sleep, Master?"

"She trashed about a good bit. Not that I blame her. Nightmares like what I imagine she had are incredibly terrifying."

Cyanna slipped next to her and put her hand on the child's head, hoping that the child had not developed a fever from the long day of travel. She said, "Well, Master, I think she's okay."

Revan nodded and stood up. "Alright, then. If that's the case, it's best that we get moving."

Ahsoka woke to the beeping of a comlink. She rolled over, yawned, rubbed her eyes, and then looked up to see who the annoying beep had been for. She saw a troubled Anakin pacing as he talked to what looked like Mace Windu. After a few tense moments, Anakin shut the comlink off and walked back to Ahsoka.

"There's been a change of plans, Snips."

"What is it, Master?

"We've been recalled to the Temple."

"What? Why? We need to be here! If Revan and Cyanna have to go at this alone-"

Anakin held up his hand, quieting his padawan. After she stopped, he replied, "Ahsoka, there's been an explosion. Someone attacked the Temple. They need us to go help, and we WILL be going, understand?"

Ahsoka sighed and nodded. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

Anakin knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, this is important. I know it may not seem like it, but this is far more important than you may think."

"You're right, Master. I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize for wanting to be on the front lines, Snips. Just remember, there are more conflicts than the ones on the front lines."

"Yes, Master. I'll gather our gear."

"Do it quickly. Time is of the essence. I'll call Revan and tell him about the change of plans."

A few minutes later, Revan closed the comlink and fell back in pace with Cyanna. "Something happened at the Temple, Cyanna. A bombing."

"What? No…"

Revan put a hand on her shoulder and stopped them. "Cyanna, if you need to go back, I understand. I won't hold it against you."

"Were there casualties?"

Revan nodded sympathetically. "There were. I'm sorry, Cyanna."

"Master…"

"I mean it, Cyanna. You have friends and mentors there. I won't hold it against you."

Cyanna shook her head. "We need to help these people. We need to get this girl to whatever family she has left. It's what my master would have wanted…"

Revan knelt down, looking up into her eyes. "Cyanna, are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. There will be time to grieve later. There will be time to mourn our brethren. But now…now we need to help those that cannot help themselves."

Revan stood up and nodded. "Cyanna, you are wise beyond your years."

She nodded and wiped away a tear as they began to walk again. "My master taught me well…"

Revan stood on top of a mountain that overlooked the capital city. Using binoculars, he scanned the city, seeing many enslaved Togruta, battle droids, and burned out and destroyed shells of buildings. In the center of the city, a massive fortress rose up above the other buildings. Revan focused on the fortress, and after a few minutes, saw a familiar face.

Revan handed the binoculars to Cyanna. "Look at the balcony near the top of the building. Pre Vizla."

Cyanna nodded and angrily growled, "Mandalorian scum."

Revan managed to hold his composure for the moment and began looking at the tactical situation. "Alright. The sun is falling. We'll sneak across the walls and into the city. After that, we'll find a place to camp for the night."

"Yes, Master."

A few short hours later, the pair had crossed the walls and found a small, abandoned apartment on an unpopulated side street to use for the time being. Scarcely had they settled in, however, then were they disturbed by an increasingly loud clanging that signified a droid army marching. Revan and Cyanna quieted the young Togruta and shimmied up the side of the building to watch the march.

They laid on top of a roof and watched the army pass by beneath them. It was a horrible sight. Death Watch and droids both marched along through the streets, dragging many prisoners with them. The Mandalorians were loud and vulgar, taking great fun in hurting their innocent prisoners. Revan found his fists clenched and little bands of electricity running up and down his body as he shook with rage.

His rage, however, was soon paired with shock. Pre Vizsla watched the spectacle from a position he had taken on an electro chariot that was pulled by twelve enslaved Togrutan males. But Pre Vizsla was not alone. Standing with him, staring with an evil, sadistic glee at the march in front of him, was a Zabrak male. It took a moment as Revan searched through people that he had been told about, but it soon clicked.

"Cyanna…who is that? The Zabrak?"

Cyanna swallowed a growing lump in her throat and replied, "That's Darth Maul, Master."

Revan grabbed her and pulled her down into the apartment, deathly serious. "Cyanna, listen to me. Take care of the little one. Contact the council and let them know what we've found. Find the little one's family, if she has any. Then leave. Get out of the city and get off of the planet."

"Master, let me stand with you! I can fight!"

"Cyanna, I will not in good conscience let you fight Maul. He'll be too strong for you. And I won't let you sit in the city while Mandalorians and droids search house to house. You HAVE to leave, do you understand?"

"But Master, how will you get escape?"

"Never mind that. I'll figure something out. But you need to promise me that you'll leave."

"Master-"

Revan cut her off, his voice now cutting through her, stern and hard as a rock. "Promise me!"

Cyanna sighed, defeated. "Alright, Master. I promise."

Revan sighed. "I don't doubt you, Cyanna. From what I have seen, you will be a great Jedi. But I've seen too many Jedi cut down by his kind to risk it. Obi-Wan entrusted me with your care. That's my highest priority. Understand?"

"Yes, Master. I'll take care of the little one and get out. I promise."

"Good. Lock the door when I leave and get some rest. You'll need your strength."

Cyanna soon dozed off, leaving Revan awake and alone yet again. He looked over at his sleeping padawan and the young Togruta youngling that laid a couple of feet away from her. The youngling tossed and turned, holding onto her doll with a tight grip.

Revan slipped to the ground and lightly touched her shoulder. The youngling opened her eyes and looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile and whispered, "I know you can't understand me, little one. But I want you to be brave. Be strong."

The youngling smiled and touched Revan's arm. In that moment, Revan felt an electric shock. Revan reeled for a moment, staring at the tired youngling in shock. He reached out with the force, reaching out to the youngling. For a moment, he felt nothing. But soon, he felt a flicker, a small flame of light from inside the youngling. As unbelievable as it was, it was undeniable: the child had a flicker, a small spark of the force.

Revan forced a smile, comforting the youngling and lulling her back into a deep slumber. As soon as she had fallen back to sleep, Revan slipped to the edge of the room and pulled out his comlink. Yoda soon appeared in hologram form. "Revan. In trouble, are you?"

Revan shook his head. "No, Master. Just…confused."

"Confused about what, hm?"

"Master, we found a youngling when we landed on N'Zoth."

"Ah, yes. Mentioned this, Skywalker and Ahsoka did. A shame, it is."

"Yes, Master, I agree. But that's not what I'm confused about."

Yoda nodded. "Sensed this, I did. Perplexed, you seem."

Revan nodded. "Master, the youngling has the force…but she managed to hide it from me. She's barely old enough to speak, yet she managed to cloak her force signature."

Yoda pondered that for a moment. "Hmmmmmm. Interesting, this is. Sure, are you, that she is not just slightly force sensitive? So small that you could not make her out?"

Revan looked over at the child and touched her skin. In that moment, he felt another spark, this one far stronger than the last. "I don't think so, Master. It seems that as she began to trust me, she let down her guard."

Yoda was silent. "A new development, this is. Be left alone, the youngling cannot. Find her, Dooku and Grievous might."

Revan nodded. "I agree, Master. I am sending Cyanna back to the Temple…I don't know if the youngling has any family left. Cyanna and I searched, but we couldn't find anybody…I believe that her entire family was killed by Death Watch during the raid."

"Proposing something, are you, Revan?"

"I think Cyanna should take her back to the Temple. She won't be safe here."

Yoda looked at Revan, analyzing him for a moment before asking, "Something else to add, have you?"

Revan was quiet for a moment. "Master, I sense something elusive. There's something about this that doesn't make sense."

"And what is that, Revan?"

"Maul is here. Death Watch has massacred innocents for no reason whatsoever. Something feels off..."

The morning came soon after. Soon after Cyanna had woken, Revan filled her in on what had happened the previous night. As she gazed on the youngling with new astonishment, Revan told her, "Cyanna, be careful. Forces are at work here that I can't understand. My senses are clouded by the dark side."

"I'll be careful, Master. I promise."

"Get to the edge of the forest. It's a long walk, but it will be safe for a ship to pick you up. Watch out for the Mandalorians. I fear that they will be searching through the forest."

"Yes, Master. I will."

Revan put his hand on her shoulder. "You're taking on a lot of responsibility. You will do well, I know. Your master would be proud."

Cyanna softly smiled. "Thank you, Master. I'll take care of the youngling. We'll be back in Coruscant before you know it."

"I know you will. Take care of yourself, Cyanna."

Cyanna nodded. "You too, Master."

Revan slid his dark brown cloak over his dark robes, gave the two one last look, and then slipped out of the door, closing it behind him. Cyanna obeyed Revan, locking the door and preparing for a journey to where the rendezvous was waiting.

Revan walked about the city, gauging the city and fortress, cloaking himself in the force as he paced around. Despite days without sleep, Revan strengthened himself in the force, his passion fueling him as he pushed forward. Hours passed, with Revan waiting for the right moment to push forward and make his appearance. As the light began to drop and the day passed into night, Revan watched as the Death Watch mercenaries guarding the building began to lose their ferocity and focus. In that moment, Revan felt a ripple in the force and knew his time was right.

Revan took a step forward, gauged his surroundings, and leapt, charging up through the air and landing on the outer wall of the fortress. Two more leaps and he found himself on the balcony of the center tower, far and away the tallest structure in the city.

Once on the balcony, Revan looked up to find a menacing figure staring back at him. Maul, his blades draw, stared back at him. Maul looked down at a female Togrutan and grabbed her by her horn before sliding the blade across her throat and dropping her lifeless body to the floor. Revan drew his blade in response, rage filling him as he stared at the Zabrak Dark Jedi.

Revan and Maul stared down one another, one another's eyes filled with hate. The two walked in a circle, weapons drawn, as they prepared to strike. Revan snarled, "You'll pay for this, you Sith scum."

Maul laughed in response. "My, aren't you one to speak on the taking of the lives of innocents."

"What you did was mass murder, for the sheer joy of it."

Maul smiled with an evil look that sent chills down the spine of Revan. "The mighty Revan has fallen so far. I'm disappointed, really. I very much was looking forward to meeting the Dark Lord of the Sith that so many have spoken so highly of."

Revan's rage, as he thought of the young Togruta girl and the thousands upon thousands of innocents killed, boiled over, as his skin sparked with lightning racing up and down his body. Revan flourished his violet blade and whispered, "You have…he's here to make you pay for your sins."

With that Revan launched at Maul, the power of the dark side flowing through him, despite his best efforts to control himself. The two blades locked time and again, with Revan quickly gaining the upper hand. His speed and grace were replaced by pure power, as Revan struck blow after blow, his Juyo form of combat ripping through Maul's defenses. He pushed Maul out of the balcony and up onto the terrace on top of the roof, keeping the Sith on the defensive.

Revan twirled around, striking blow after blow, his anger and quest for justice fueling him as he pushed the Zabrak to his breaking point. Maul pushed back, cutting low. Revan flipped backwards, then flipped forwards to his original position as Maul cleaved down. Revan rolled underneath a swinging strike and stopped Maul's hand, catching it in a death grip and forcing the first lightsaber from Maul's hand.

Maul managed to free himself, diving away and reengaging Revan, but to no avail. Revan's blade flew around like a figure of purple fire, constantly engaging and leaving little room open for Maul to go on the offensive. Maul, without his double-bladed lightsaber or his second blade, began to feel himself pushed to the brink. Desperate, he threw Revan back temporarily and took off, rushing off the edge of the terrace and flying down to the ground. Before Revan could give chase, however, nearly one hundred Mandalorian mercenaries, led by Pre Vizsla, flew up and aimed their blasters at him.

Revan looked up and locked eyes with Pre Vizsla. Revan knocked himself mentally. The trap had been sprung. He had been careless and played right into the hands of the enemy. Despite the impending defeat, Revan glared and said, "I will kill you for what you have done."

Vizsla chuckled. "You won't have the chance."

With that, all the Mandalorians opened fire, stun blasts heading for Revan with viscous accuracy. While the Jedi Master blocked off most of these blasts, eventually, they began to find their mark, and Revan was slowly brought to his knees by repeated stun blasts.

Finally, Revan's lightsaber rolled out of his hand and he looked up at Vizsla, who now stood in front of him with an evil grin. Revan muttered, "You can take me if you wish. I've broken chains before and I will do it again."

Vizsla chuckled. "I think the Lord of the Sith has a different plan in mind, Jedi."

Revan glared back at him. "Sounds like he is in for a rude awakening."

Vizsla shook his head. "I highly doubt that." With that, he whipped his blaster around and smashed it into Revan's forehead, sending him into darkness.

Roth watched from a distance, an expression of horror adorning his face as he watched Revan be stunned to unconsciousness. He looked over at Fives, who shook his head. "Those Mandalorian scum. Good for nothing mercs."

Roth sighed. "Fives, you need to make it to that rendezvous. Get off planet and get help. With the bombing at the Temple, I fear that attention will be divided. I need you to make sure we get that fleet. We're going to have to chase after him, wherever they take him."

Fives curled his eyebrows in confusion. "Um…sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we send a message to the fleet now? With Revan being captured, they would come right away."

Alex shook his head. "No…if someone ordered Vizsla to capture Revan and not kill him…that means that they will be taking him somewhere. Somewhere that they can torture him until they get the information they want."

Fives shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't follow."

"Whoever wants Revan knows of his power and knows enough about him to know how to trap him. They played to his rage. His passion for justice. They know him well."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that wherever they are taking him, he will be taken to the Emperor. We need to find out who he is. This is our chance."

"But sir, if you let that happen, that means that Revan will be tortured! You might be leaving him to a fate worse than death."

Roth shook his head. "Revan once told me that he would rather suffer for millennia than let the galaxy suffer for a moment. If he were here, Revan would tell us to do the same thing. Go to the rendezvous, Fives. Get a fleet ready. Here's my comm. I'll send you coordinates when we get wherever they are taking him."

Fives nodded and looked back up at him. "Are you sure about this, sir?"

Roth shook his head. "I don't know, Fives. But as far as I can tell, we're running low on options. If we can force the Emperor out into the open or at least learn something about his identity…it will be worth it."

"Roger that, sir. I'll get a strike fleet ready when we arrive back at the staging area."

"May the force be with you, Fives."

Fives took off and headed for the rendezvous, leaving Alex to draw his cloak over his head and move forward towards the town. _"Alright, Revan. I just need you to hold out a bit longer…"_

Anakin and Ahsoka stood before the Council. As soon as they finished their explanation of the explosion, Ahsoka asked, "How could the Separatists infiltrate the Temple?"

Yoda responded, "Worse than that, it is."

"What could be worse, Master Yoda?"

Mace responded, "Everything is on the table. We have to look at the possibility that it could've been anyone in the Temple, even a Jedi."

Yoda gravely remarked, "If a Jedi this is, gone to the dark side they have."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred."

Windu continued, "We'd like for you two to lead the investigation. We can't trust anyone who was here, even a Jedi. You and Ahsoka will provide an impartial point of view free of assumptions."

Anakin nodded, intent on getting a seemingly emotional Ahsoka out of the chamber. "We'll do everything we can."

Yoda warned him, "Careful you must be, Skywalker. If willing to destroy the Temple the attacker is, to great lengths they will go to keep from being caught."

Anakin nodded and replied, "Then I guess we'll have to go to even greater lengths to catch him."

Soon after, the pair walked down the hallways of the Temple, headed for the hangar. Ahsoka asked, "Do you believe what they said, Master, that a Jedi could do this?"

Anakin sighed and responded, "Not every Jedi agrees with this war, Ahsoka. There are many political idealists among us."

Ahsoka shook her head. "But a traitor?"

Anakin replied, "I'm afraid one can eventually become the other. Remember Count Dooku and General Krell. That's how they started too."

Ahsoka sighed. "And Revan, too."

Anakin nodded. "And Revan, too."

At that moment, Anakin stopped, a burning sensation searing through him for a moment. The moment was short, but the pain seemed to last for a millennium. Ahsoka saw Anakin stop and bend over, gasping for breath. "Master!"

Anakin held up his hand. "It's fine, Ahsoka. I'm fine."

"What was that?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. It just came out of nowhere. Never mind. We need to get to the hangar."


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin and Ahsoka had briefly split up, Ahsoka and a droid nicknamed Russo to conduct interviews, while Anakin moved through the temple conducting interviews before back to the site of the bombing to search through the wreckage and try to discern cause and motive.

Ahsoka walked up to Anakin, who was deep in thought. Without turning, Anakin waved his hand, acknowledging her presence. Ahsoka asked, "Did you find anything?"

Anakin shook his head and replied, "No, but the rumor about it being a Jedi is growing, Ahsoka. I can feel the anger and confusion throughout the Jedi Temple."

"Russo and I have a lead. We are looking for one of the Temple workers, Jackar Bowmani. One of the witnesses saw him in the area where the bomb exploded right before it happened, and we have not been able to find him anywhere."

Anakin shook his head and turned around. "Come on. Nobody just disappears."

Ahsoka shrugged and replied, "Unless it was well planned out."

"Well, it had to be well planned out to get past Jedi. I'll talk to security."

Anakin walked up to Cin Drallig, Jedi Master in charge of the Temple's security. Anakin looked out over the crowd that was protesting in front of the temple, many with anti war signs. Anakin asked, "They're all family and friends?"

Cin nodded gravely and replied, "Yes, looking for answers."

Anakin pulled out a hologram of Jackar and said, "So am I, Cin. This is the guy who might be behind all of this. If you see him, alert me immediately."

A woman in the crowd saw the hologram and gasped before yelling, "That is Jackar!"

Anakin turned to her and asked, "You know this man?"

"He is my husband. I've been trying to reach him since I heard of an explosion. Where is he?"

Anakin motioned her to follow and sternly said, "I need you to come with me."

The woman, who went by the name of Letta, was brought to an interrogation room within the Temple. Once seated, she immediately asked, "You have no idea where Jackar is?"

Anakin sat down and simply shook his head. "No."

Angrily, she snapped, "You are a Jedi, and you cannot find him?"

Calmly attempting to deal with her frustration, Anakin quietly replied, "I understand your frustration."

She shook her head in response. "Don't. Just find Jackar."

Anakin was quiet for a moment before tentatively asking, "Letta, do you think Jackar could do something like this, blow up the Temple?"

Letta, taken aback, angrily replied, "Do you have any idea what someone has to go through to work in the Jedi Temple, hm? Jackar dedicated his life to serving the Jedi. It had been his dream. Not just anyone can walk into your precious Temple. He passed all the entry tests that were needed."

Anakin held up his hands and nodded. "Okay, I had to ask. Unfortunately, everyone's a suspect."

Letta was quiet for a moment, looking down at her hands, before solemnly saying, "Jackar would never do anything like this. Please, find him."

Anakin nodded. "We will, Letta. I promise."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Revan screamed in pain, the white-hot lightning coursing through his veins. The onslaught lasted for a few more seconds and then ended, leaving Revan gasping for breath. Revan gasped a few more seconds, looked back up, and then spit in Maul's face.

"Is that all you have got? I have fought acolytes with more power than you."

Maul, enraged, blasted him with lightning again, taking the time to exercise the new power that he had learned after being forced into the role of a servant to Darth Sidious. Maul blasted Revan with lightning again and again, but each time, Maul felt his power sapped to the bone and he would look up to find a pained but proud Revan goading him on, insulting Maul's power and appearance as the dark side user did everything in his power to drive Revan to the dark side for power.

Finally, hours of torture later, Maul shook his head, looked up at the torture droids, and said, "I am done with him, for now. Do what you will with him. But make him _suffer_."

Revan glared at Maul and muttered, "Someone has to."

Maul whipped around, catching Revan on the side of the head with a blunt and broken vibroblade. Revan's head ricocheted back and he began to spit blood as he attempted to block the stars from his vision. Revan glared back and smiled at Maul, knowing that he was getting under the Zabrak's skin. Maul glared at him with hate for a moment before storming out of the room, flinging the door shut with a screech as he did so.

The torture droid whirred its two blades at the edge of its first two arms and brought a needle up with the third, but Revan simply looked over, stared it down for a moment, and then, as if without a thought, threw the droid back against the wall with the force, snapping it into a plethora of pieces. Revan sighed and stared back at the door, taking the first moments of conscious silence to breathe in his surroundings.

The room was dark and built into the dark black metal and ash of the planet. Revan quickly noted the chains designed for force users and realized that there was something off about the planet. He reached out, sensing a few sentient beings, but soon realized that other than them…he felt nothing, yet, he somehow had been where he was before.

Back at the explosion, Anakin and Ahsoka poured over the information that was presented before them. Russo had projected the what the explosion would have looked like via hologram, based on the information that had been gathered by he and his droids. Anakin and Ahsoka walked amongst the life-size projection, picking through the pieces as it was played back again and again. After a few moments, Russo pointed to an area where a LAAT Gunship had been and remarked, "Based on the trajectory of the debris, it seems the blast came from there."

Anakin asked, "Why is there no bomb residue?"

Ahsoka, trying to catch up with her master, asked, "So you think whoever did this triggered a ship to explode?"

Anakin nodded in response. "We think so. Russo's trying to use the shrapnel to determine that now."

Anakin looked through the report on his holopad for a moment and then remarked, "The witness says he saw Jackar in the area. Maybe Jackar planned to do this and just kept quiet."

Ahsoka shook her head and dejectedly replied, "…Or It actually was a Jedi."

Russo waved the two Jedi over to his position. "I found something, an anomaly, something that should not be here. These pieces came from the blast origin. They are covered with microscopic droids of a highly volatile nature."

Anakin looked at the projection and the quietly exclaimed, "Nano-droids…"

"Yes, nano-droids."

"Great. Now we're chasing nano-droids. Russo, go through security footage. Try to see if Jackar went to other parts of the Temple. Ahsoka, let's go find out how Jackar got his hands on these nano-droids."

Russo handed Anakin a new holopad. "Bowmani's file, Master Jedi. He's a munitions expert. Jackar was the foreman over all of the gunships, bombs, and weapons. His specialty was nano-weaponry."

Anakin shook his head as the pieces began to fall in with one another and said, "We've got to find this guy."

Revan, who had fallen into unconsciousness after the latest bout with Maul and his lightning, slowly opened his eyes to see the floor covered with blood and hear a few ominous footsteps. The blood confused him for a moment, but he soon recalled that before blacking out, Maul had decided that a little physical punishment might do Revan some good.

Even as he realized this, he winced, feeling pain course throughout his body. Even as Revan called on the force to heal his wounds, he felt as though he had been run through by a starship. Everything was in pain and everything was on fire.

Revan, his long brown hair, no longer pulled back, soaked in sweat and blood while hanging in front of his eyes, heard a few ominous footsteps and didn't look up. He didn't have to. He could recognize the presence that approached anywhere in the galaxy and across the realm of time. Revan shook his head and muttered, "Vitiate."

The dark hooded figure chuckled. "I no longer go by that name, Revan. I would suggest that you do the same."

Revan slowly lifted his head. "Oh? Then what do you go by? Coward? Traitor?"

The figure glared back and sharply said, "You will watch your tongue in my presence, boy."

Revan glared and responded, "Or what? Are you going to torture me to my end? Please. We both know in death that I become more powerful than you could ever hope to be."

The emperor simply threw lightning towards Revan, who howled in pain as it consumed him for what seemed to be an eternal moment. After a few seconds, Vitiate dropped the onslaught and simply replied, "I go by Sidious, now, Revan."

Revan rolled his eyes. "Mysterious. Almost makes you intimidating, _my lord_."

Sidious lifted his hands and more lightning charged from his fingers, destined for Revan. But they never got there.

Revan stared, his face taught with focus, the lightning and energy frozen in time and space before him. Sidious, shocked, dropped the onslaught and stared for a moment before regaining his demeanor and saying, "My, it seems that you have been practicing your little powers, Revan."

Revan dropped the lightning from his focus, allowing it to dissolve. He stared back at Sidious and replied, "Well, considering how long you imprisoned me, I figured that I could learn a few new tricks."

Sidious chuckled. "Whatever you say, little Jedi."

Sidious turned back to Maul, who had been standing in the back of the room, and commanded, "Leave us."

Maul did as he was commanded, and Revan taunted, "Is your little apprentice scared of blood? The Dark Side certainly seems to have lost its fervor."

Sidious chuckled. "No, Revan, no, you misunderstand. He is not my apprentice. And even if he was, he would not be privy to the power I am about to unleash."

Revan swallowed the rising knot in his throat and managed to reply, "Something new? Good. The lightning was getting a little redundant."

Sidious simply smiled with an evil glare and lifted his hand. From his hand, a dark red shadow emerged. It took the figure of a woman and slowly moved forward, caressing Revan's cheek and whispering nothings as it moved closer. Revan, recognizing the presence, shook with rage as lightning raced up and down his body. "YOU FOOL! I WILL SLAY YOU FOR THIS!"

Sidious lifted his head and cackled gleefully as the figure moved around Revan, her voice a thousand whispers knocking at the door of Revan's mind. Revan closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. No. I will not look. I will not listen. No. No. NOOOOOOOO!"

Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the halls of the Temple, taking a moment of respite from looking at the evidence and simply talking with one another, hoping to make sense of everything that they had seen. Anakin shook his head and muttered, "It is imperative that the truth be found soon. There are whispers the Senate will have a meeting to decide whether the military police will need to become involved in the investigation."

Ahsoka exclaimed, "They can't do that!"

Anakin calmly replied, "Clones died in that explosion, maintenance clones working on the gunships as well as civilians, Ahsoka. The Senate tends to take notice of these things no matter where they happen."

A droid walked up to the pair of Jedi and said, "Master Skywalker, we have found Jackar."

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed for the location given to them on the holopads and Anakin yelled, "Lock down all exits so he can't escape!"

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the morgue and Anakin immediately asked Russo, "Where is he?"

"Well, part of him is here."

Anakin looked down at the hand in front of Russo, glared, and told Russo pointedly, "I don't think now is a good time to joke."

"This is all that remains of Jackar."

"His hand?"

Russo matter of factly replied, "The rest of him exploded."

Ahsoka, attempting to clarify, asked, "Because he was so close to the bomb?"

"Because he was the bomb."

Russo held up a reading of the blood analysis. Ahsoka asked, "What's this?"

"The connection we were looking for to the explosion in the hangar. The nano-droids."

Ahsoka shook her head and asked, "How did they get in his bloodstream?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. We're going to have to search Jackar's home for evidence."

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at Jackar's home on the slums of level 1315. Ahsoka quietly observed, "This is not the nicest place. I would've thought working for the Jedi paid better."

Anakin and Ahsoka knocked. After no response, they did so again, much louder and with more urgency. After hearing no one move within, Anakin gave Ahsoka a nod and waved his hand, opening the door with the force. They moved into the dark apartment and began to search. Ahsoka called, "Letta? Are you here?"

Anakin directed her, "You search for the droids, but be careful, and remember, he was a munitions expert. I'd rather not set off another explosion today. I'll see if he left a note."

Anakin moved through the apartment, the darkness and silence causing his skin to crawl and his hair to stand on end. After a few tense moments of searching, Anakin heard a crash in another room and quickly called out, "Letta?"

Instead, Ahsoka replied, "Master, come here!"

Anakin moved back into the main area and found the kitchen, where Ahsoka's sensors had found traces of the nano-droids. "The sensors are picking up traces from the disposal. The nano-droids were in the food."

Anakin replied, "Well, I guess the question now is, did he eat them willingly, or did someone feed them to him?"

There was a crash behind the two Jedi, who both spun around to find Letta, shocked and looking terrified. "…What are you doing here"

Anakin, now leaning away from Letta's first story, sternly replied, "We've learned Jackar was involved in the bombing."

Letta shook her head and began to back away. "That can't be true."

Anakin pointed and told Ahsoka, "See if she has any nano-droids on her, Ahsoka."

Letta, confused, asked, "Nanodroids?"

Anakin simply nodded and pointed Ahsoka forward. Ahsoka quickly scanned her, checked the results, and replied, "She's clean."

Letta, who was beginning to lose her calm, asked in a frightened tone, "What do you mean, nano-droids?"

Anakin, choosing what information to reveal carefully, replied, "We believe someone set Jackar up and made him the bomb."

"I…I don't understand."

Anakin observed her behavior and watched as she continued to back towards the door. Her facial expression was a dead giveaway. Letta could have been many things, but a good liar was not one of them. Anakin calmly but sternly told her as he moved his hand towards his lightsaber, "Letta, I want to bring you in for more questioning. Maybe you can help us make sense out of all of this."

Letta nodded and turned around, moving towards the door. "I'll answer any question I can."

Ahsoka walked up to Letta and gently guided her down the steps and towards the speeder they had taken to get there from the Jedi Temple, but Letta, knowing that more interrogation would bring out the truth that she had been hiding, saw her one opportunity to escape. With the two Jedi's guard down, Letta gave a sharp shove to Ahsoka, sending her tumbling into the gutter. Letta took off, sprinting for a rising transport speeder that was beginning to rise up and head for the upper levels. Letta managed to grab a hold and swing herself up. As she did so, Anakin and Ahsoka gave chase, yelling, "Letta, stop! Letta! Letta!"

Seeing the transport begin to drift off, Anakin sprinted for one that appeared to be following a similar path, while telling his apprentice, "Take the high road."

"Right, Master." Ahsoka nodded and leapt for the tops of the buildings, hoping to use the drainage pipes running along the tops of the level to catch up with the transport before it drifted off into one of the high speed currents of traffic that were making for the shaft openings.

Ahsoka chased as best she could, using her speed and nimbleness to careen around the various manmade outcroppings as she chased Letta. After a tense minute of running, the transport began to make a turn towards the shaft, angling to go underneath Ahsoka. Seeing her chance, Ahsoka slowed slightly, made sure that she had good footing, and leapt, tackling Letta and rolling off the transport into the alley below with her prey in her arms.

They landed with a sharp thud, Ahsoka's catlike reflexes and Jedi training making for a rather routine fall, while Letta took the brunt of the fall and laid on the ground for a moment, catching the breath that had been knocked out of her before slowly and uneasily standing to her feet. At that moment, Anakin, who had been chasing Letta from another transport, leapt off and dropped to the ground, shaking up dust as he landed mere inches away from Letta, who recoiled in fear. "Stop! Let me go."

Ahsoka pointedly replied, "Running means you know more than you're telling us."

Letta shook her head in fear and replied, "Jackar is dead, and now you're trying to blame his murder on me."

Anakin glared and darkly replied, "Nobody ever said he was dead."

Letta, realizing her mistake, recoiled, her eyes wide. Ahsoka pushed, saying, "But running proves you had something to do with the bomb."

"No…You don't know what you're talking about."

Anakin, now furious, leaned forward, intimidating her and shouting, "People blamed Jedi because of you! People were killed because of you!"

Letta feebly replied, "You can't prove anything."

Anakin, furious and tired of waiting for an answer, stepped forward, grabbed her by the throat, and with one of the darkest voices that Ahsoka had ever heard come from her master, demanded, "Did you feed the nano-droids to Jackar? You. Will. Answer me! Now!"

Letta finally admitted, breaking down into tears and screaming, "I did feed the nano-droids to Jackar."

Ahsoka, shocked at how anyone could think of doing something like this, asked, "You set up your own husband to die?"

Letta shook her head and looked at Ahsoka, who was shocked to recognize the sadness and hopelessness in her eyes. "You're dealing with things you don't understand."

Anakin, who was far from compassionate at that moment, yanked her to her feet and muttered, "Oh, where you're going, you'll have plenty of time to explain everything."

Revan lifted his head, the shadow disappearing and the torture ending. He was drenched in sweat and shaking from exhaustion, but he managed to whisper, "I will kill you for this. If it is the last thing I do, I swear, I will kill you for this."

Sidious chuckled darkly. "All you ever wanted to do was protect her. And now you will have to choose between the galaxy and her."

Revan glared. "You must be desperate to do this."

"Desperate? No, boy. I simply realize that even you, with all your power, have your fragilities. You should have listened to the council all those years ago. It would have saved you so much weakness in the grand scheme of the universe."

Revan shook his head and angrily whispered, "You have no idea what you have done."

Sidious opened the cell door to leave, but before he did, turned back around and responded, "Oh, no, Revan, I know EXACTLY what I have done."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the council chamber, where another emergency session had been convened to report the findings. After giving their report, Master Khaar asked, "And what has become of Letta?"

Anakin swiftly replied, "We're holding Letta in the cell below the temple to await further questioning."

Khaar looked over at Russo, who gave his report on the incident in no short detail, making sure to note every moment and factor of the investigation. After his lengthy address, he finished with, "I am pleased to report there were no other nano-droids found in the sweep of the Temple. I am also pleased to report, based on the security footage, Jackar Bowmani acted alone, which means no Jedi was involved."

Anakin nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Russo. Good job."

Mace Windu asked, "Did this woman say what her reasons were for attacking us?"

Anakin shook his head, as Letta had not yet been fully cooperative, opting to remain silent since her last ominous words to Ahsoka. "Not yet, but we're working on that. But I think we can guess her motives easily enough."

Obi-Wan nodded and replied, "Public opinion is swaying against the Jedi. That is becoming clear. This war is becoming less and less popular every day it persists."

Anakin nodded and sensed that he and his padawan had fulfilled their duties for the moment. He gently nudged Ahsoka and then bowed to the council, which Ahsoka followed, and then proceeded to exit the chamber and move to the windows that overlooked Coruscant from the hallway outside of the Council Chamber. Ahsoka, still somewhat crestfallen at the thought that someone would attack the Temple, quietly asked, "Master, I'm relieved we solved this case, but…"

Anakin, sensing her inner turmoil, finished the question for her. "What if it had been a Jedi?"

Ahsoka lowered her eyes and nodded, ashamed that she was even thinking along those very lines. "Yes…I don't know how I would have felt if a Jedi was really behind this."

Anakin put his arm on Ahsoka's shoulder in comfort and quietly replied, "There are going to be Jedi who disappoint us, Ahsoka. But as long as we know there are good Jedi who fight for what's right, it makes it all worthwhile."

Ahsoka, sensing that Anakin was not just saying those words in general, but was praising her, raised her head and offered a small smile. "Thank you, Master."

"I'm proud of you, Ahsoka. This investigation is not an easy one. Certainly not for a padawan. You handled yourself well. I'm lucky to have you by my side."

"Thank you, Master. I'm just glad to be here for you."

In that moment, Anakin offered her his signature grin, but as he did so, gasped and nearly fell over, the pain in his side returning with a vengeance like never before. Ahsoka managed to catch him and hold him up for a moment before it passed, but a concerned Ahsoka said, "Master, you NEED to tell someone. This isn't normal. This shouldn't be happening."

Anakin shook his head. "It's fine, Ahsoka. This too shall pass."

Revan screamed as the lightning coursed through his veins, Sidious and Maul both cackling from a viewing platform as they watched a torture droid do its worst to Jedi Master. Maul looked over at his master with a demonic glee and asked, "Master, when shall I finish him?"

Sidious shook his head. "No, Maul, there will be no death. Not for him. Only pain. Only suffering. This taste of power and this time of pain is all he needs to begin tipping back towards the Dark Side. And when he finally he falls, he will bow to me and bring me the Chosen One. And the Sith will be born anew.

This galaxy is mine for the taking. One drop can send ripples across an ocean. The galaxy is my ocean, Maul, and Revan will be the storm that brings it under my control.

Everything is going exactly as I have foreseen."

(Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter. PLEASE review and PM. I love to hear what you guys think.)


	9. Chapter 9

Many of the Jedi, Anakin and Ahsoka included, gathered within the chambers of the Temple for one final send off for the Jedi who had died in the explosion. Yoda gave the eulogy, calming reminding the Jedi,

"One with the Force, they are. And our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence, I ask, to remember and to move on. Live for the living Jedi, we must. Live through us, forever they will."

In that moment, the coffins closed and the glowing light that signified the force exploded from each coffin, radiating in a beautifully sad manner. Ahsoka looked over at Barris Offee, her friend and fellow padawan, who stood near her. Noticing the pain on Barris's face, Ahsoka quietly asked, "You were close to one of them?"

Barris nodded. "Tutso Mara. We trained together. He taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly."

Ahsoka nodded and sympathetically ran a soothing hand across Barris's back, trying to comfort her friend in what she was sure was an incredibly hard time.

The two soon joined Anakin and Tarkin as they walked out and headed for the Temple exit. Tarkin, who had been present, was helping head up the investigation and Ahsoka asked him, "So what happens to Letta now?"

Tarkin responded in his usual regal voice, "The bomber has been moved."

Ahsoka, taken aback, quickly and angrily asked, "Moved? Where? Why should she be moved?"

Tarkin icily replied, "The Republic military has taken her into custody."

"But why? This is a Jedi matter, isn't it?"

"Clones were killed, which makes this terrorist attack a military matter. An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate."

Anakin, sensing the rising tension, interjected and attempted to calm both down by explaining the reasoning to Ahsoka. "Admiral Tarkin is right. Letta isn't a Jedi. It's not for us to be judge and jury over a citizen of the Republic."

Ahsoka, still angry, replied hotly, "If Letta's guilty, she's guilty, and she should be dealt with."

"Calm down, Ahsoka. Remember, revenge is not the Jedi way."

Barris sadly remarked, "The evidence seems clear, Ahsoka. Nothing will ever change."

Tarkin continued his explanation, saying, "The Chancellor feels very strongly that the Jedi be removed from as many military matters as possible. You yourselves said that you're peacekeepers, not soldiers."

Ahsoka by this point had calmed, but at that remark, she looked back up at Tarkin and coldly replied, "I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he's doing."

Tarkin responded in kind. "I assure you that he rarely does anything without a strategy."

Barris, who had become visibly uncomfortable the longer that the conversation had persisted, excused herself. "I have many things to attend to, Masters. Good day."

Ahsoka and Anakin both watched her hurry off. Anakin was quiet for a moment, watching Ahsoka's gaze. After a moment of quiet debate, Anakin put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "Go. Be with your friend, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked up, smiled, and then chased after her friend. Anakin and Tarkin proceeded forward, with Anakin remarking, "In ways, she is still very young."

Tarkin looked back at Ahsoka, who was rushing down the hallway, and coldly replied, "Indeed."

Ahsoka caught up with Barris and fell in step with her friend, asking, "Company?"

Barris nodded and offered a small smile. "Sure."

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment before unloading the feelings that she had kept hidden from her master. "Every time I think about this, I feel conflicted. It's hard not to let feelings turn into attachment and pain."

Barris didn't respond, simply staring out of one of the Temple windows before quietly asking Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, have you ever wondered if it was right to ignore your emotions?"

Ahsoka shrugged and replied, "My Master would say, "Our struggle as Jedi is to move past them.""

"You make it sound so easy."

Ahsoka shook her head and conceded, "No, it isn't easy. But it's possible. Like, when we were stuck inside the battle tank on Geonosis, it was hard not to be afraid. Still, you and I got past it. And I guess we'll get past this."

Barris nodded her appreciation and replied, "You've always been capable of seeing things clearly."

Ahsoka smiled and laughed. "I guess I've fooled you like I have everyone else."

Ahsoka's comlink buzzed at that moment and Ahsoka answered it. "Yes, Master."

Anakin, who had called her, said, "Ahsoka, we're needed in the war room. It appears the Separatists have mounted another attack."

"Coming, Master."

Ahsoka shut off her comlink and moved to leave, but before she did so, she looked back at Barris and said, "Look, I have to believe that one way or another, this woman's going to pay for what she did."

Barris simply looked away, staring at the floor, before replying, "You shouldn't keep your Master waiting."

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the War Room in front of the star charts, pointing out conflicts in the Outer Rim. "We've uncovered a Separatist plan of attack. We shall travel to the Anoat system here, then move across to Saleucami."

Anakin asked, "So far out of our way?"

Obi-Wan nodded and replied, "Unfortunately, we must avoid these neutral systems."

At that moment, Ahsoka had been standing next to Anakin, quietly letting him do the talking and evaluating the mission that lay before them. However, she and the others in the room were distracted when the door opened to reveal a clone trooper, who quickly moved into the center of the room and said, "Excuse me, Master Jedi."

Anakin nodded and waved, "Go ahead, trooper."

"Commander Tano, your presence is requested by prisoner Letta Turmond."

Ahsoka gave Anakin a confused look and Obi-Wan asked, "The prisoner from the hangar bombing? Why is she asking for Ahsoka?"

"Not exactly sure, sir. But Commander Tano is the only person the prisoner will speak to."

Ahsoka moved towards the door and told the Jedi in the room, "I'll report back with whatever I find out."

A short while later, she arrived at the central military complex for the planet of Coruscant, a massive sprawling complex built on top of the industrial pipelines that spread away from the glitz of the Senate Building, Jedi Temple, and the Upper City. After moving through multiple levels of security, she finally arrived at the final checkpoint, which led to the prisoner block. She walked up to the security office and said, "I'm Commander Tano. Letta Turmond requested to see me."

The clone nodded and as he looked through the list of requirements, he remarked, "A lot of innocent people died in that blast. Good job capturing her."

After a moment of clarification, he told her, "All right, scan her. Leave your comlink and lightsabers here. Follow me."

Ahsoka did as she was told, quiet as she proceeded to follow the trooper through the cell block while contemplating why Letta would want to speak with her, of all people. The clone swiped his card, opened the door, and Ahsoka stepped in, her annoyance and anger with Letta immediately breaking through. "What do you want, Letta?"

A terrified Letta responded, "I was told if I ever needed help, you were the Jedi to contact."

Ahsoka's anger evaporated in that moment. What she saw in Letta did not match that of a terrorist or a murderer. Letta was terrified, her eyes darting back and forth. She was clearly beyond fearful for her life. Now slightly interested, Ahsoka looked back at the clones and asked, "Give us a minute, please."

After the door shut and the two were left alone, Ahsoka said, "You don't have much time, Letta, so I suggest you get whatever you have to say off your chest."

"The idea of feeding Jackar the nano-droids was not mine."

"Why are you saying this now? Why didn't you reveal this before?"

"Because my life is in danger. The person behind this will be able to get to me unless you know the truth."

"What's the truth?"

Letta was quiet for a moment, her eyes darting back and forth to assure that they were alone, before whispering, "A Jedi. A Jedi showed me how to create the bomb and how to put the nano-droids in."

Shocked, Ahsoka demanded, "Why would a Jedi do this?"

"There are some citizens of the Republic, like myself, who believe the Jedi Order is not what it used to be. The Jedi have become warmongers. They've become military weapons. And they're killing when they should be keeping the peace. One of these Jedi agreed with us. One of you wanted to make a statement and was willing to attack your own order to do it."

Ahsoka almost fell back as her worst fears overwhelmed her. "…Who?"

"If you protect me, I will tell you, because it is obvious to me that I have been set up."

"Letta, you have to tell me who is behind this."

Letta took a deep breath and nodded, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was picked up, grasped at the throat by an invisible force. Ahsoka stood up, waving her hands as she tried to break the force choke that was strangling Letta, while screaming, "It's Letta! Letta!"

The clones at the security terminal saw the vital signs of Letta begin to drop rapidly as an alarm began to blare. Commander Fox watched as one of his troops yelled, "Prisoner health critical, holding cell 173. Commander Fox, the prisoner."

Commander Fox grabbed his weapons, with the clones following his lead, and he told them, "Follow me."

They burst through the door moments later to find Ahsoka slumped to her knees, staring at Letta in shock. "…I don't know what happened."

One of the troopers checked her pulse before looking up at Fox and saying, "Commander, she's dead."

Fox shook his head and sadly said, "I can't say I blame you, Commander Tano. But all the same, you're under arrest."

Ahsoka stepped back, shocked, and begged, "I…No, no. I did not do this. I didn't do this!"

A short while later, Admiral Tarkin arrived at the holding facility, intent on questioning the young padawan as rumors were running rampant throughout the ranks. As soon as he entered, flanked by clone guards, Ahsoka began to plead her case. "Admiral Tarkin, I don't know what happened. I went in the room to talk to Letta, and she said she was afraid of a Jedi."

Admiral Tarkin, almost chuckling at her feeble defense, held up his hand. "You don't have to tell me any more, Commander Tano."

Confused, Ahsoka asked, "I don't?"

Tarkin puled out a hologram recording from the room and played it as he responded to her. "No. There are recorders in every room. Curiously, the sound isn't working on this one…It seems the Jedi she was afraid of was you."

Angrily, Ahsoka replied, "I did not kill that woman!"

Tarkin shrugged and began to pace around Ahsoka. "You were the only one there. I know that you were upset when this woman was taken into custody by the military."

Ahsoka snapped, "That means nothing."

Tarkin whipped around, resting his eyes mere inches from hers. "Oh, I beg to differ."

Ahsoka pleaded, "It was someone else, Admiral, someone I didn't see."

"You know that is very difficult for me to believe. This is a secure facility. We do not have just anyone running about. And if there was someone else, why did you not sense them?"

Ahsoka shook her head and fell back, her defense exhausted and her mind confused.

Anakin stood outside of the prison block, angrily demanding to be let in to speak to Ahsoka. "I said my Padawan is in there. Now, step aside!"

Fox, attempting to mitigate the situation, firmly replied, "General Skywalker, Admiral Tarkin has ordered that no one be allowed in there."

"I don't care what she's accused of. Let me in!"

Fox shook his head. "Sorry, sir. The admiral's orders stand. This is now a military operation and under his jurisdiction."

At that moment, Fox looked over at two clones with electrostaffs and silently beckoned them over, before saying, "General Skywalker, I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in. I think it's time for you to leave."

Anakin glared at Fox, a snarl coming over his lips. "You haven't seen the last of me, Commander."

A few hours later, Ahsoka woke from an uneasy nap to notice that there were no presences to be sensed. Confused, she moved towards the cell block ray shield and observed that a small key card just happened to be laying in the walkway. Slyly, she smiled, picked it up with the force, and muttered, "A key card. Master, I knew you wouldn't let me down. I wonder what you have planned…"

The shield dropped and Ahsoka quietly slipped out from behind cell block and carefully made her way forward, before being brought to a stop in shock. Right in front of her, unconscious and beaten to the ground, were five bloody clones. Ahsoka immediately began to dread what was coming and whispered, "Oh, no. This does not look good."

Ahsoka moved forward a few feet, anxious to get past the clones before they woke up, and found her lightsabers and a comlink sitting on the ground of the waiting area for the cell block. "…My lightsabers. Hello? Who is this? Why are you helping me?"

At that moment, the door to the sentry area opened to reveal Fox and two other clones. They took one look, seeing Ahsoka and the unconscious clones, and demanded, "What's going on here?"

Ahsoka held up her hands and pleaded, "It wasn't me."

Fox pointed at her and yelled, "Get her!"

Ahsoka took off, sprinting down the hallways in a desperate attempt to evade capture. As she did so, the alerts began to go off, an alarm ringing throughout the facility and announcements being made constantly that she had escaped. Using the best knowledge of the facility that she had, she managed to flee capture, but knew that she was only delaying the inevitable if she could not find an exit. As she made a turn and headed for what she thought was a back entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks in shock and fear at the sight that was before her. Three clones, all cut down by lightsaber. Merely a second later, Fox caught sight of her and began to shoot, prompting Ahsoka to turn and run for the entrance, knowing that however stacked the odds were, she had to escape as quickly as possible. Fox took a knee next to the bodies and put over the comms, "The suspect has killed three clones. Code red. If you see the target, shoot to kill."

Anakin, who had arrived moments earlier with Rex to try and get some leverage, yelled, "Belay that order, Commander Fox."

Fox shook his head and responded, "She's killed troopers."

Rex replied, "I know Commander Tano. She would never do something like this."

Fox demanded, "Then who did?"

Ahsoka ran with everything that she had. Having given up on stealth, Ahsoka pushed for the main entrance, hoping that she could find a fighter or speeder that could get her away from the prison complex and to the underground somewhere on Coruscant. Her lightsabers were activated, deflecting both blaster bolts and stun blasts. She acrobatically jumped, weaved, and deflected as she pushed on, rushing through the grand entrance and heading for a fighter that she saw in the open. Seeing where she was going, turbolasers turned to the fighter and blew it away, knocking Ahsoka from her feet and forcing her to desperately rethink her approach.

Ahsoka turned for the industrial pipeline that dropped to the planet's surface, understanding that this would be the only way she could possibly escape the clone army that was coming down on her. She moved quickly, outrunning the pursuit, and cut her way into the massive drains that led to the spill off for the pipeline.

After a few minutes of running and evasion, a winded Ahsoka came to a stop, heaving in exhaustion as she looked down from the edge of the pipe to the massive industrial pipeline below. Sensing a presence, Ahsoka whipped around, catching a glimpse of Anakin, who held up his hands and said, "Ahsoka! It's me, Anakin. Stop running."

Ahsoka shook her head. "You can't help me, Master. Someone's setting me up."

Anakin nodded and said, "I believe you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka angrily yelled, "But no one else will."

Anakin pointed back to the carnage that lay behind her and begged, "Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"You didn't even try to come and help me!"

Anakin replied, "They wouldn't let me in to talk to you."

Ahsoka shook her head, angry at her master for not having a better reason. "You could have if you tried."

Anakin indignantly pleaded, "How would that look, Ahsoka, huh? Forcing my way in would've made you look even more guilty."

Ahsoka snapped, "I'm not guilty!"

Anakin nodded and replied, "Then we have to prove you're innocent. The only way we can do that is by going back."

Ahsoka shook her head in desperation. "I don't know who to trust."

Anakin moved closer and pleaded, "I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never…But you need to come back and make your case to the Council."

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment, pondering her desperate situation before shaking her head. "No. I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do."

Anakin snapped and said, "I am ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with me now!...Trust me, Ahsoka. Please."

Ahsoka replied, "I do trust you. But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me. Anakin, you have to trust me now."

"Ahsoka, I do trust you."

Ahsoka took one last look at the drop behind her and then back at her master. "I know you do. Wish me luck."

With that, Ahsoka turned and jumped, flying down the massive industrial pipeline as she careened towards the lower levels of Coruscant.

Roth slowly pulled the starship out of hyperspace and looked out at the planet before him. He gulped down the lump in his throat and muttered, "Never thought I would come back here again."

Roth dipped the ships nose down and towards Malachor V, the place where thousands of years earlier, he had activated the Mass Shadow Generator and killed hundreds of thousands in an instant. The superweapon had destroyed the planet, instantly dragging hundreds of ships and thousands of lives down into the planet, wrecking its surface. Lightning storms now covered the bleak sphere that ominously stared back at him with a reminder of how much he had destroyed.

The ship had scarcely made it into the atmosphere when the gravitational shifts began, throwing his craft around before it careened into the side of a sharp outcropping. Roth gently let himself out of the craft and slipped down to the ground below, finding his footing before reaching out with the force. Faintly sensing Revan, Roth pulled out his comms and attempted to contact Fives, but to no avail. Roth angrily slammed the comms off and muttered, "Looks like I have to find him myself."

Revan stared up from the brutal onslaught that he had been put through. The Jedi stared back up at the viewing platform and once again, albeit feebly, said, "I will kill you for what you have done."

The door to the cell opened moments later and Sidious entered the chamber, accompanied by a cloaked figure in chains. Sidious chuckled and said, "My, Revan, you are quite resilient. I will grant you that. No one could survive the onslaught that you have suffered without breaking. But no matter. Soon, you will bow before me."

Revan chuckled and said, "Your old age seems to have corrupted your mind, fool. There is nothing you can do that will ever bring me to my knees."

Sidious chuckled. "Oh, Revan, how wrong you are."

With that, Sidious threw the cloaked figure to the ground in front of Revan. The figure looked up and as the two pairs of eyes locked on one another, shock and dread filled their souls. Revan stared at the fair skin and brown hair that he could remember in a moment. The woman stared back at the exhausted and bloodied features of Revan but recognized him in an instant.

Electric blue eyes locked in with stormy grey eyes and the woman, confused and terrified, weakly asked, "Revan?"

Revan recognized her voice and, in a moment, knew that everything had changed. "Bastilla?"

Read and review guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Admiral Tarkin and Anakin had reported to the council chamber, giving their reports to the Jedi Council after Ahsoka escaped from prison. Admiral Tarkin wrapped up his report, "After further investigation, there can be little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano herself. She used a Jedi mind trick to convince the clone to open the door and then proceeded to cut him down along with five other clones along the way."

Obi-Wan shook his head and dejectedly remarked, "I do not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so far."

Coldly, Admiral Tarkin responded, "The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence, and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple and the murder of the Republic officers. This is sedition!"

Mace Windu looked over to Anakin and asked, "Skywalker, was there no way to stop your Padawan before she escaped?"

Anakin looked at the ground in sorrow and shook his head, quietly responding, "No, Master Mundi."

Yoda looked at Anakin for a moment, gazing at him in though before asking, "The Council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime, still believe they are wrong, do you, hmm?"

Anakin nodded his agreement with the statement and addressed Yoda. "I believe she didn't kill the clone troopers or the woman who used the nano-droids to blow up the temple. That's why she's running. To prove her innocence."

Master Khaar remarked, "Now she's in the lower depths. With her skills, she will be hard to find."

Yoda nodded in agreement and said, "Two teams we will send. Master Skywalker and Master Plo Koon, with clones you will go."

Mace Windu was quiet for a moment and then replied to Yoda, "I think it would be best if Skywalker stayed here."

Anakin looked over at Master Windu in shock. Windu shrugged and pointed out, "Having you involved may actually make things worse."

Anakin, now somewhat hostile, responded curtly, "Master Windu, with all due respect, she is my Padawan."

Windu calmly responded, "The reason for you not to go."

Obi-Wan, sensing his friends rising anger, soothed the situation, inserting his thoughts into the conversation. "I think we're being foolish if we take Anakin off this mission. Who knows her better? He's emotionally tied to her."

Windu, still stating his case, responded to Obi-Wan's thoughts, "Probably too emotional to do what needs to be done."

Anakin, knowing that diplomacy and calmness was the only thing that would help him in that moment, replied to Master Windu, "I'd rather capture Ahsoka and find out the truth then let her run because of a lie."

Mace Windu leaned back in his chair, quiet for a long minute as he contemplated the case that Anakin and others had laid out before him. Finally, after a moment of consideration, Windu conceded, "You must prove to us that you will stay focused. Can you?"

Anakin nodded and responded, "I've already alerted security on the lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka."

Windu looked over at Yoda and nodded his agreement. Yoda looked up at Anakin and said, "Go swiftly then, Skywalker, and bring back this lost child before it is too late."

Revan yelled in pain as lighting once again coursed through his veins, shocking him with a viscous pain that still brought him to the edge of his soul, despite having suffered through it for what was becoming an incredibly long and continuous period of time. Sidious laughed with evil glee as he continued to strike at Revan, pushing him ever closer to clenching the dark side of the force. Finally, after a long and brutal onslaught of the force storm, Sidious recanted, leaving Revan to heave as he struggled for breath. Sidious remarked, "Your body cannot survive this for much longer."

Revan looked up, his face exposing his exhaustion, sweat and blood continuing to drip down his face and hair, but Revan stood firm, weakly replying, "The force will sustain me."

Sidious nodded, "Yes, it will. When you finally reach into the dark side as you so desperately want to."

Revan shook his head. "Never."

Sidious chuckled and moved closer to Revan. "Do you want to know why I am so certain you will fall to me, Revan? Hm?"

Revan looked back up, glared, and replied, "Because in your old age you have lost your mental tenacity?"

Sidious ignored the barb and continued. "Because, Revan, you are weak. You always were. You always will be. You care for those around you far too deeply. You would do anything to save those that you love. Even if it means bowing before me forever."

Revan shook his head, but in his heart, knew that Sidious was right. It was only a matter of time, now that Sidious had someone that Revan would do anything to protect. Sidious chuckled as he watched Revan struggle with this realization. "You might be powerful, Revan. Your mind might not be corruptible. But you would lose the galaxy to save a friend. Because of that, you, above all other Jedi, are bound to one day do my bidding."

Sidious turned to walk out the door but paused a moment and turned to Revan. "One last thought, Revan. This taste of power that I've shown you? The power to blind a galaxy to my presence? You desire it. You need it. You can lie to yourself all you want, but you wear your heart on your sleeve. I know what you crave. And because of that, I know it's only a matter of time before you kneel before me."

Ahsoka, having wandered through the depths of Coruscant for a good while, decided she was far enough away from the Jedi and Clone populace that it would be safe to reach out to a friend. She pulled out her comlink and said, "Barriss, it's Ahsoka."

Barriss quickly responded, "Ahsoka, I'm so glad you're safe."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her state and replied, "Safe but on the run."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you, but someone is definitely trying to frame me."

Barriss replied, "It's not safe for you to call me using the Jedi communicator. Find another way to contact me."

Ahsoka nodded. "I will."

"In the meantime, I'll do some digging and see if I can find anything out to help you on my end."

"Thank you, Barriss."

"Be safe."

At that moment, a Coruscant Police Officer who had been patrolling the lower depths looked over and caught sight of the Togruta. After glancing at the wanted poster, he pointed and said, "That's her! The rogue Jedi. All units respond. We have located the rogue Jedi."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, glared, and drew her lightsabers to block the blaster bolts that began to fly her way. She rushed for a lift that dropped to the lower levels and managed to dive inside as the door closed, but as soon as she did so, the blaster bolts that came for her destroyed the lift brakes, sending the lift flying down at an alarming rate of speed. Looking over and seeing a blue skinned Twi'Lek child cowering in the corner, Ahsoka tried to comfort him, saying, "Don't worry, little guy, I'll get us out of this. I'll-I'll think of something…Maybe I can cut a hole in the roof."

Ahsoka leapt up to the roof, anchoring herself on the roof and beginning to cut a hole with her lightsaber while the little boy yelled, "Ya kumay na! Ya kumay na!"

Ahsoka, ignoring him as she cut through, muttered, "Almost there. Almost got it."

The little boy yelled it a few more times before hitting the emergency brake and stopping the pod in its tracks. Ahsoka looked down at him and back up at the hole she had about finished in the roof and remarked, "Huh. I, uh, guess I'm not exactly on my game these days."

She took the child in her arms, blew out the windows with a force push, and leapt out, falling about twenty meters to the bottom of the lift, where the child rushed forward out of her arms to embrace his mother. Ahsoka waved and said, "Thanks, kid. I owe you one."

The door to the cell opened with little fanfare, no whirring of a torture droid, and no arms of lightning emerging from a darkened figure in a hallway. Revan, noting this in his state of exhaustion, didn't even raise his head. His eyes stayed closed as he tried to focus on healing his damaged body that was hung in electro cuffs, arms stretched to the sky and legs anchored to cuffs near the ground. Revan sensed the presence push forward slowly before kneeling in front of him. Tentatively, a silky voice gently asked, "Revan?"

Revan opened his eyes slowly and stared down. Bastilla looked back up at him, concern and hurt anchored in her eyes. Revan was quiet for a moment before asking, "…Is it really you?"

Bastilla ran her hand across Revan's face, caressing his cheek and wiping the sweat and blood from his brow. Revan felt her presence touching him like a comforting embrace. In that moment, he knew that somehow, it was her. She offered a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, Revan. It's really me."

Revan shook his head. "After what you said to me at the Temple…I thought that you had left me."

Bastilla nodded. "I thought I had, too. I felt a force pulling me into the great beyond. It was my time…just not the time that I originally thought."

Revan chuckled, despite the pain that his body called out with. "Well, we never were too good at establishing plans, were we?"

Bastilla smiled and nodded. "No, I guess we never were."

Revan shook his head. "How…how did you end up here?"

Bastilla shook her head. "I don't know, my love. I simply was called and followed the force. Next thing I know, the Zabrak and his master were staring at me in a dark room. It must be some kind of Sith Alchemy."

Revan nodded. "No matter. You are here. That is what's important."

Bastilla nodded. "I'm going to get you out, Revan. I promise."

Revan shook his head. "The Emperor would know if I had gone. You have a chance to leave. Run. Get to the Temple. Tell them where I am and whatever you can about Sidious and Maul's whereabouts. This is your chance to help the Jedi. To be free…"

Bastilla shook her head. "I let you leave me once, my love. Not again. We will face whoever this is together."

Revan replied, "Bastilla…it's the Emperor. Sidious is Vitiate reborn. You cannot face him. I will not let him have you."

Bastilla shook her head again. "No, Revan, he won't have me. Not with you by my side."

Revan stared at her, trying desperately to make her understand the desperate situation. "Bastilla, you do not understand. His power…it is like nothing you have ever seen."

"The galaxy has given us a second lease on love. I will not run, no matter the consequences. This life is not worth living without you."

Revan opened his mouth to reply but knew that it would do nothing. Bastilla had made up her mind and Revan knew that once that was the case, there was no changing her mind, no matter how hard he tried. Bastilla, noting his quiet defeat, slyly remarked, "Besides, I don't think that those electro cuffs leave you much room to negotiate."

Revan rolled his eyes and responded, "Do you have a plan then, my dear?"

A familiar voice from the doorway called out, "I think I might be able to help with that."

Revan looked up to see Roth leaning on the door, a sly grin on his face as he twirled his lightsaber. Revan, in joy, exclaimed, "Roth! How did you get here?"

"I managed to catch your little show before Pre Vizsla and his little minions managed to bring you down. Which is a shame, by the way. You lost for the first time to a Mandalorian. How do you feel about that?"

Revan rolled his eyes at Roth's teasing. "Will you just get me down before Sidious shows back up? I do not think our presence will go unnoticed."

Roth nodded and stepped forward. As he did so, Bastilla hugged the Exile, thankful to see another familiar face in this new time. Together, he and Bastilla focused on the cuffs and reached out with the force, stretching their hands out and attempting to rip apart the steel. Revan did what he could, focusing on the cuffs himself and lending his support to his friends. After a tense moment in which the power in the room was a tangible force, the cuffs shattered and a weak Revan fell to the floor, collapsing.

Bastilla and Alex rushed to him, picking him up and stretching his arms over their backs, supporting him as they helped him move forward. As they moved out of the cell and into the hallway, Roth handed Revan his lightsaber and said, "I think you might need this at some point."

Revan nodded and asked, "Did you see the Emperor? Where is he?"

Roth shrugged. "I don't know. I snuck into the facility and managed to cloak my presence. Soon after, the Emperor had to leave. Some type of emergency call. He left the planet. There's one ship left on the landing pad."

Revan nodded as he tried to put one foot in front of the other while leaning on his friends. "That means Maul is still here."

Roth nodded. "I managed to cloak our presence in the force. Not that hard on this planet, all things considered, but I don't think the ruse will last very long. We need to get off planet as quickly as possible."

Revan asked, "That is some kind of feat. Where are we that you can do that so effortlessly?"

Alex Roth was quiet for a moment before responding, "Malachor V."

Revan was silent, needing no more questions to establish why this planet held a secret Sith facility. It was a product of his orders to Roth thousands of years before. Revan shook his head and muttered, "I had no idea how much destruction I caused here."

Roth shook his head. "We both did, Revan. We both did."

Revan replied, "No, Roth, this was not your fault. You followed my orders. I am the one that created this. My hatred and fury created this."

Revan hung his head and quietly said, "It is a wonder it took the Emperor to tip me to the dark side. It seems I was well on the way already."

Ahsoka had managed to flee into the depths, but no sooner had she lost the guards than did she sense another presence following her. Ahsoka kept her senses attuned, reached out with the force, and managed to catch a glimmer of warning before she was slammed to the ground and two red lightsaber blades were at her throat. "Well, well, I didn't believe it when I first heard it, but I guess it's true, the Senate has put a bounty on your horned little head. And I'm going to be the one who collects."

Ahsoka, infuriated, yelled, "Ventress, it was you, wasn't it? You were behind all of this, and you framed me!"

Ventress rolled her eyes and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ahsoka accusingly responded, "Yes, you do! So what are you now, a bounty hunter?"

Asajj whipped the young Togruta up to her feet, grabbed her lightsabers, and responded, "Yes, and someone who knows how to make easy money."

"You think you're just gonna hand me over? And then what? Get a pat on the shoulder? You're Separatist war criminal and a Sith. They'll have us both in prison before you said your name."

Ventress shrugged. "I don't have to hand you over to the Jedi. I can hand you over to the bondsman and still get paid. I'm gonna get my money whether you're dead or alive."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and muttered, "Good luck. Despite what you hear, I'm still a Jedi."

Asajj chuckled and replied, "I'm afraid the other Jedi no longer see it that way."

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment before embracing the truth and responding, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. That's why I'm going to need your help."

Ventress laughed, visibly dismissing that possibility. "In what star system do you think I would ever help you?"

"A traitorous Jedi tried to blow up the Jedi Temple and has framed me for that and other killings."

Ventress chuckled, "Mmm, so the Jedi aren't that holy after all."

Ahsoka glared and replied, "I know Dooku tried to have you killed. I know he betrayed you. What if this is his new apprentice? I've fallen from my path just as you've fallen from yours. We have a lot more in common than you think."

Ventress asked, "What can you offer me that's better than money?"

Ahsoka was quiet, trying to evaluate what little options she had, before answering, "If you help me, I'll speak to the Council and the Senate on your behalf. I'll get you a full pardon for your crimes."

Ventress betrayed little outward appreciation or acceptance beyond a simple nod and a contemplative look, but responded, "You have my attention. But I'm going to go where the tide flows. If the tide is flowing against you, don't think I'll forget about the bounty on your head."

Ahsoka nodded. "Fair enough."

Ventress looked up at the industrial pipeline that they were near and noticed several LAAT gunships rapidly dropping towards them, searchlights primed and ready, clones and Jedi armed to the teeth inside. She murmured, "I suggest we find somewhere else to discuss this."

Anakin, in the first LAAT, reached out with his senses and quickly pegged two familiar presences. He pointed to a platform and yelled, "Shine the light over there."

The lights whirled towards the two figures. Anakin quickly identified Ahsoka and, in a shock to him, Ventress. "Ventress! Send out the probes. I want them found now!"

Ahsoka and Ventress took off, running for the alleys, Ventress managing to activate the platform forcefield behind them as they rushed for safety. Several minutes later, they had lost the clones and probes. Ventress led Ahsoka to a small speeder, and after a short ride through some seedier but nondescript zones, Asajj dropped the speeder to the ground and parked it in front of a small and run down hovel. Ahsoka remarked, "Nice place you have here."

Asajj rolled her eyes and replied, ""Not everyone on Coruscant lives in a luxurious temple on the surface."

"I guess I'll have to get used to that."

Ventress gestured to a nearby holo terminal and said, "Just make the call."

Ahsoka did so, managing to quickly connect with Barriss. "Barriss, it's me."

Barriss smiled and replied, "It's so good to see you, Ahsoka. Are you okay?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Yeah, I'm okay, if you consider Anakin and a hundred clones on my tail a good space to be in."

"You were almost captured?"

"Once or twice, yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I can't say, Barriss."

"I believe I've found a clue."

Ahsoka, shocked and thrilled, quickly and giddily replied, "A clue? How? From where?"

Barriss was noticeably quiet, visibly hesitating before replying in a shaky voice, "We don't have much time, Ahsoka."

"Fine, I'm on level 1312. A holo-booth at the corner of 12th and G."

Barriss nodded. "Got it. Three levels up there seems to be an abandoned warehouse where they used to build munitions that Letta visited during the time she was getting access to the nano-droids."

"How did you find this out?"

"I told you I would do some checking."

"Ah, thank you, Barriss."

"Be careful, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka disconnected the call and sauntered over to Ventress, who asked, "Well?"

Ahsoka replied, "I think I have a lead."

"It doesn't seem like you need my help."

"That's not true. We need to find an abandoned munitions warehouse on level 1315. We should be able to find some information there…You know the place I'm talking about, don't you?"

Asajj responded after a moment of silence, "…Yes. I can get you there."

The two turned a corner to head for the new levels but headed into an unpleasant surprise. Commander Fox stood in front of them with a squad of troopers that were prepared to take them in. Foxx stepped forward and Ahsoka held her hands up, saying, "Listen to me. I don't want to fight."

Asajj dropped her mask and remarked, "I do."

Fox stepped forward and said, "We're taking you in now, Commander."

Ahsoka shook her head, sent a glare at Ventress, and said, "That's not gonna happen, trust me. Now I'm not going to hurt any of you, we're not going to hurt any of you, but you're not taking me in."

Fox raised his weapon and said, "Commander, we are taking you in."

Ventress raised her fists and said, "Let's play."

Ventress charged forward, lightsabers still at her side, and moved through the squad, kicking and weaving as she took out clone after clone with her extensive martial arts training taking the place of her lightsabers. As more clones raised their weapons, Ahsoka sighed, drew her lightsabers, and charged forward, whipping her blades around to slash the barrels of the rifles in half before deactivating her lightsabers and moving through her own martial arts, trying to take down the clones without killing any. After a few tense moments, all of the clones were lying on the ground, most unconscious or nearly there, but none were dead. Ahsoka let out a brief sigh of relief and Ventress gloated, "See? Didn't kill one. It's the new me."

A short while later, the unlikely pair arrived at the old munitions factory. It had been long abandoned and sealed off to the outside world, the factory having now fallen into disarray and surrounded by waste from the people on the level. As Ahsoka approached the factory, she reached out with her senses, trying to gauge what she could, but surprisingly found absolutely nothing. If there was a clue, it was well hidded from her senses. Ventress stopped in front of the sealed door and remarked, "There it is. That's where you're supposed to find this clue. I've done my part of the bargain, which means you're on your own from here. But don't forget, you have to speak on my behalf now. That was the deal."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "Agreed. Thanks for getting this far, at least. I have to admit, I never saw us doing anything together ever."

Ventress nodded her head in agreement, sealed her mask, and through the voice modifier remarked in a bizarre tone, "These are strange times."

Asajj turned and left, slowly walking back towards the alleyways that she had come to call home, pondering her next move. As she wandered, she wondered what was coming next. Her hovel had been found and the Republic knew that she was now on the planet. While she certainly was not the priority, she doubted that the Republic would not look for her, nor would they care that she had been betrayed by Dooku. She could not count on Ahsoka, as she didn't know how far the padawans word would go, and knew that she needed to get off planet as soon as possible. Deep in thought, she didn't notice the presence that came behind her. Hearing a scrape, Ventress turned to find a cloaked figure, her face covered, but roughly the size of Ahsoka. Seeing this, Asajj carefully remarked, "I thought we decided we were going to part ways."

The figure didn't respond, simply throwing Ventress back with a force push before slamming her head with a metal pipe, knocking Ventress into the oblivion.

Ahsoka wandered through the old factory, frustrated and confused, muttering to herself, "How am I supposed to find a clue when I don't even know what I'm looking for? Ugh!"

In that moment, Ahsoka knew she needed to calm herself and focus on her training. Ahsoka stopped, stood still, reached out with her senses, and managed to catch a whim of betrayal before a cloaked figure in a mask leapt over a wall and brought two red lightsabers down towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka managed to block the blow and yelled, "Ventress! I see you've had a change of heart."

The two leapt about in acrobatic combat, charging towards and around one another in a flurry of strikes, kicks, and flips. Ahsoka parried and attempted to push the fight, but her opponent was incredibly well conditioned and clearly knew her surroundings, twice pushing Ahsoka to the edge of false walls and ledges, nearly sending Ahsoka tumbling to the depths. Ahsoka managed to recover and push back, at which point her opponent drove herself to another level, leaping up and away from Ahsoka. Ahsoka chased after her, and as she leapt up onto the next level, she barely managed to avoid a swinging strike as she landed. Once again, she pushed forward, yelling, "Why bring me here? Answer me, Ventress! Why?"

Her opponent didn't respond, simply choosing to swing her blades at Ahsoka in rapid manner. Ahsoka, tripping during a flip and being pinned to the ground, lost one of her lightsabers, which fell to the depths of the factory. Ahsoka, now only holding her green blade, tried to recall her training from before she began to wield two blades, but it was no use. She was soon overpowered by Ventress, and Ahsoka's wild and increasingly desperate strikes soon struck multiple fuel and munitions barrels, starting a fire in the upper level. Ahsoka, now weak in exhaustion and suffering from smoke inhalation, became a weak and frazzled target. Her defense was weak, her strikes unwieldy, and she soon was pushed to a ledge without her knowing. One swift kick from her opponent sent her flying off the ledge and down to the factory floor. She landed hard and struggled to recover, needing several minutes to bring herself to her feet. But as she did so, she looked around at the stockpile room that she had fallen into and began to have a grave sense of foreboding. "…Nano-droids?"

At that moment, Commander Wolfe, who she had served with on prior occasions, burst into the room along with a squad of troopers. Ahsoka held up her hands and begged, "No, Wolffe, let me explain."

She had no chance, as Wolfe let out a stun blast, bringing her down to the floor.

Commander Wolfe bent down to look at the munitions crates as Anakin and Plo Koon rushed into the room to check on their beloved padawan. Wolfe looked at Skywalker and quietly remarked, "Explosives. These are the same types of nano-droids that were used to blow up the Jedi Temple."

Anakin, his faith beginning to be shaken, shook his head and dejectedly replied, "…I can't believe it…"

Bastilla, Roth, and Revan emerged from the stone and metal facility to find a single shuttle on the landing pad, and with it, Maul, who smiled with evil glee and said, "I knew you would try and escape."

Revan, still trying to establish his wits, manages to remark, "What an astonishing guess. Wherever would you have gained that kind of knowledge to know that we would make that move?"

Maul glared, not missing the sarcasm of the Jedi Master, and replied, "One day, my master will reward me and let me bring you to your knees, Revan."

Revan glared back and replied, "You could not possibly do so, Maul. You are a coward. You always will be. You do not have the courage to stand against me."

Revan slipped his arms off the backs of his companions and drew his blade, hobbled and weak but still drawing a concerned look from Maul. Roth, however, knew that his friend and mentor would not be much good in a fight and charged forward, igniting his blade as he did so. While Bastilla ignited her blue double-bladed lightsaber and stepped back, putting herself between Revan and Maul, Roth charged with his single purple blade swinging violently as Roth shouted with rage, bringing powerful attacks down on the Zabrak. Maul ignited his own double-bladed lightsaber, managing to catch Roth's powerful strikes and push him off, but only briefly. Roth was a student of the Vapad form, like his mentor Revan, and used his rage to fuel ferocious attacks. Roth pushed Maul around the landing pad at will, the dominance of one dueler over the other quickly and clearly established. Roth expertly paired feints and thrusts with powerful strikes, never slowing his push and never stopping his movement to allow for Maul to step forward and counter attack. Finally, Maul cowered, managing to throw a desperate force push at Anakin before turning and leaping off the ledge, disappearing into the dark canyon below. Roth rushed to the edge to continue the attack, but soon turned back to the ship and deactivated his lightsaber. The rush of combat left them all and Bastilla caught Revan before he collapsed in exhaustion. As they turned and move for the ship, Revan murmured, "Get us to the Jedi Temple. I fear that something terrible is soon to befall Anakin and his apprentice."

The Jedi and clones returned to the Temple on a LAAT Gunship. Anakin and Plo Koon received a transmission from Yoda, while Rex gently comforted Ahsoka, who stood in the back, her head down and her hands in chains. Yoda asked, "Captured, she has been?"

Plo Koon nodded and replied, "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Without incident?"

"No, she was subdued by the clones and found in possession of explosive nano-droids."

Anakin shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around a crime that simply did not make sense. "It still doesn't explain Ventress' involvement. We saw her with Ahsoka. I think there's more going on than we know."

Mace Windu asked, "By Ahsoka or against her?"

Plo Koon diplomatically replied, "That remains to be seen."

Anakin told them, "We're bringing her back to the temple."

Mace Windu shook his head and said, "Let's just hope we can keep her here."

The transmission cut off and Anakin glared, anger filling his soul as he tried desperately to find his padawan innocent yet was cut off and blocked at every turn. He managed to look over at his Padawan in peace before turning back to the fading sun on the Coruscant skyline, the red sky perfectly reflecting the fury that was stirring in Anakin's heart as he fought for his padawan.

Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment a few hours later, well after the sun had set and well after she should have been asleep. Leaving the Temple cell block had been hard, and Anakin had protested greatly, but Obi-Wan insisted on it to the point that he threatened to have the Temple Guards have Anakin forcibly removed for his own good. Upon arriving back at the apartment and quietly walking into the bedroom, he found a concerned Padme sitting up in bed. She quietly remarked, "It's late."

Anakin sighed and nodded, softly replying. "…I know."

Padme stood up and walked over to him, giving him a small comforting kiss before saying, "I heard what happened. The news…spread across the Rotunda rather quickly."

Anakin shook his head. "She's innocent. I just know it."

Padme nodded. "I know. She couldn't do something like this. You trained her better. She's a better person. She isn't capable of this."

Anakin rested his head on his wife's shoulder. "It doesn't look good, Padme."

Padme held her husband close and nodded. "…I know."

Anakin shook his head as he began to feel tears fall down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. "I don't know how to help her anymore. She's my padawan! I'm responsible for her. I'm supposed to keep her safe. I'm supposed to protect her. I failed. I failed her, Padme."

Padme shook her head. "You're Anakin Skywalker. You're the Chosen One. You didn't fail. And now you will figure out how to help her. I know you will."

Anakin replied, "Padme, I'm not like you. I can't defend someone. I can't fight for them with reason. I fight with the force. I fight with my lightsaber. Not with logic."

Padme was silent for a moment before whispering to Anakin, "Ani…I think that Tarkin is going to push for her to be tried before a Court of Justice."

Anakin sighed. "…I know. It's only a matter of time. We're going to fight for her to be tried as a Jedi within the Temple as long as we can, but…I know we can't hold out much longer."

"Ani, I'll defend her. I promise. You and I are in this together. She's as much family to me as she is family to you, even if she doesn't know it. I'll do what I can to help her. I promise."

READ AND REVIEW AND DM I WANT TO HEAR FROM YALL! Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
